La leyenda Inmortal
by SilencioWL
Summary: Tine la fuerza, el conocimiento, pero solo con la desicion de no dejarce vencer Danny podra lograr su meta: Drrotar a Davey Jones y recatar Amety Park, afortunadamente no está solo... la gran batalla que Danny y compañia habian esperado por fin llegó.
1. El regreso de Youngblood

Estando tan cerca el estreno de Piratas del caribe 3, no me pude aguantar la tentación de hacer esta travesura, es hora de meter en mas líos a Danny (ya lo estaba haciendo en cartas y fantasmas pero casi nadie la lee, ese lo esta subiendo mi hermana), ahora, es tiempo de ver a Danny envuelto en venganzas, peleas, y un pequeño viaje donde deberá encontrar ayuda para vencer a un nuevo y para variar mas peligroso enemigo, con la ayudad de…, mejor ahí que quede, ya veran… 

**El regreso de Youngblood**

La niebla cubría los puertos de Amity Park, incontables criaturas con forma humana pero cuerpo bestial caminaban por las calles destrozando cuanto encontraran a su paso, un enorme navío descansaba sobre las aguas y el capitán contemplaba su triunfo, Davey Jones era amo y señor de Amity Park, tras la derrota del chico fantasma él y Youngblood tomaron el pueblo y a sus habitantes como prisioneros, Sam, Jazz, Tucker y Ember permanecían atrapados en su nave desde ya hace tres meses, no había señales de Danny desde que el Kraken se lo había llevado, la razón era obvia, Danny Phantom se había ido al…

¿Cómo paso esto? Empecemos desde…

Un día cualquiera para Danny, es decir, le había pateado el trasero a Skulker, Desire, y tres veces al fantasma de las cajas. Cuando por fin descansaba en su casa con Sam y Tucker un terrible estruendo interrumpió su calma…

-¡Cubranse!- gritó Jack mientras corría hacia la puerta con cuanta arma podía cargar

-¿Qué esta pasando?- preguntó Danny

-Será mejor que vayan al sótano- contesto Maddy- están atacando la ciudad-

-¿Quienes?- pregunto Tucker

-Ni idea- dijo Jack- pero se las vera con el bate anti-alimañas Fentom-

-Esto no es bueno- dijo Danny justo antes de que Jazz entrara para encender la TV

-_Incontables hordas de cosas espeluznantes atacan Amity Park, vamos con el equipo para ver las imágenes-_

_-¡En la cara no¡en la cara no!-_

-¿Por qué siguen mandado a ese tipo?- dijo Sam

-Esto se ve muy mal- dijo Danny- iré a echar un vistazo ¡Me convertiré en Fantasma!- gritó antes de convertirse en el chico fantasma que casi todos quieren y unos cuantos detestan

Danny volaba hacia el puerto donde una gran columna de humo se elevaba pero antes de llegar choco con alguien que no esperaba, Ember, con su guitarra hecha pedazos y su ropa casi hecha jirones apenas podía mantenerse en el aire-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-No hay tiempo, debemos salir de aquí-

-No si no me dices que pasa¿tú tienes algo que ver con esto?-

-Esos tipos nos buscan a ambos, si me sacas de aquí te cuento todo… ¡tu casa¡Gran plan!- dijo Ember frente a la casa de Danny- ¡Es el primer lugar donde van a buscarte torpe!-

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- pregunto Sam al ver entrar a Danny con la estrella de Rock

-Bien, comienza a hablar-

-Esta bien, todo comenzó antes de que Youngblood me buscara para que le ayudara a encontrar esclavos para su barco, bien, adivina, ese barco no era suyo, era de un tal Davey Jones, un pirata fantasma que busca esclavos en los siete mares, parece que YB fue a decirle que yo lo abandone y que tu hundiste su barco, ahora mando a su piratas fantasmas detrás de nosotros, Davey no debe estar lejos, si nos encuentran no quiero pensar en lo que harán-

-Err… ¿piratas fantasmas? Los he enfrentado antes-

-Esos eran novatos comparados con el ejercito personal de Davey Jones, escucha, debemos largarnos AHORA- dijo Ember antes de que tocaran la puerta

-Son ellos- grito Tucker

-Ellos no tocarían la puerta- dijo Sam mientras la habría- o talvez si- corrigió al ver a Vlad Masters frente a un grupo de enormes y horribles piratas

-Mucho tiempo sin vernos¿no crees Daniel?-

-De entre las pocas cosas miserables que creí que no harías estaba esta-

-Sabes Daniel un viejo dicho reza que es mejor estar del lado del diablo que en su camino, además el caballero del terror los llevo conmigo, tengo menos opciones que tu, ahora muévete, tu y la fantasma talvez puedan huir pero tu hermana y tus amigos no-

-Te felicito, nos trajiste justo al único lugar donde nos pueden acorralar como ratas-

-Tienes dos opciones- dijo Danny- te largas o me ayudas a patearle el trasero a estos tontos-

-Me pregunto porque siempre tomas la opción mas tonta Daniel…- dijo Vlad mientras Ember se decidía- Aquí esta- dijo Vlad arrojando a Danny frente a YB- la cantante lo abandonó-

-Bien hecho, hablare bien de ti frente a Jones-

-No te saldrás con la tuya- dijo Danny mientras intentaba ponerse de pie

-Pero si ya me salí con la mía- contesto YB- tu y esa traidora son mis prisioneros-

-Ember escapo-

-¿Eso crees?-

-Como dijiste- interrumpió el caballero del terror- la chica intento escapar a la zona fantasmal- dijo mientras arrojaba a la muy mal herida Ember

-Bien es hora de esperar a Jones para ver como nos divertiremos con estos tontos JAJAJAJA- dijo YB a lo que Vlad respondió con un claro

-WAJAJAJAJAJA, así se ríe, esa es risa de villano-

-ya entendí, WAJAJAJAJA-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Profa dejen review TTTT


	2. La caída de Amity Park

La última vez olvide aclarar que estos personajes no son míos.

Ahora, Danny y Ember son prisioneros de YB y Vlad Plasmius, ¿pueden las cosas ir peor?, SIIII 

**La caída de Amity Park**

-_A todos los que entrené aun recuerdo, si…, pero ninguno como aquel que un día en la oscura playa desperté, como pocos en él intensa la fuerza era…, y a una nueva aventura llevarme pudo, peligros enfrentó, pero eso mas sabio y fuerte volverlo pudo, si…, si saber quieren lo que al joven Danny paso, seguir aquí deben-_

La luna brillaba sobre el mar, Danny lograba verla desde su celda en el recién reconstruido barco de YB, a su lado Ember estaba furiosa.

-Es tu culpa-

-No es mi culpa que el caballero del terror estuviera esperándote en el portal Fentom, ¡Espera! Podemos pedir ayuda, talvez otros fantasmas vengan-

-No seas iluso, Skulker y los demás me abandonaron cuando supieron que me perseguían, además, el caballero destruyó el portal cuando me atrapó, estamos solos-

-es cierto, ¿Dónde están Sam y Tucker?-

-Ni idea-

Danny se recostó furioso en la puerta por no poder usar sus poderes gracias al escudo Fentom, pero su furia desapareció cuando la cerradura se abrió por si sola y el cayo al suelo…

-¿Alguien nos ayuda? no estamos tan solos como pensábamos- dijo Danny mientras se levantaba- ¿pero quien?, estoy seguro de haber sentido a alguien, no importa, ¡gracias quien quiera que seas!, vamos-

-Vete tú-

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Oye, tú aun tienes tus habilidades naturales para pelear, yo soy fantasma, sin mis poderes no puedo hacer nada-

-Oye, aun sin tu guitarra sigues teniendo…, no se, pero algo algún chiste tendrás -

-Olvídalo, ya olvide que hacer sin mis poderes, hace mucho-

-Se te olvido como eras de humana-

-Eso no te importa-

-Es verdad, lo único que importa es que ahora tenemos la oportunidad de salir de aquí-

-Aunque así sea, yo no puedo salir del escudo-

-Entonces hay que apagarlo primero, y luego buscar a Jazz y a mis amigos-

-Es inútil, te harán pedazos antes de llegar, además podrías perderte-

-Tú conoces el barco, ya has estado aquí antes-

-Si, pero no por eso voy a ayudarte-

-Vamos, no puedo hacerlo sin ti…- dijo Danny mientras le ofrecía la mano- no puedo creer que me mandara al diablo- dijo mientras caminaba solo por los húmedos corredores-

-Como si de verdad estuviera dispuesto a arriesgarse por mí- dijo Ember mientras veía por la ventana, una voz dentro de ella le decía que debía ir a ayudar a Danny- podría pero…, sin mis poderes…, eso es imposible- dijo justo ante de sentir un fuerte empujón que la lanzo hacia la puerta- esto es raro, debe ser el tipo que abrió la puerta ningún fantasma puede usar sus poderes dentro del escudo, debe estar afuera- dijo mientras intentaba ver algo en la distancia- da igual, que ayude a ese tonto si quiere, yo me quedo aquí-

-¿Dónde esta Danny?- le pregunto Jazz a Vlad en su casa donde ella, Sam y Tucker permanecían como rehenes

-El tiene una cita de negocios con Davey Jones-

-¿Quien?-

-Un pirata un poderoso pirata, Danny le debe un barco y créeme que el toma muy en cuenta las deudas-

-¿A si?, cuéntame-

-Seguro, veras…- Vlad le contó a Jazz todo lo que había oído de Davey Jones y lo que había pasado con aquellos que lo habían desafiado, habían tenido un encuentro muy cercano con una bestia terrible, el poderoso Kraken- son pocos los piratas rodeados por tanta leyenda-

-¿Quiere decir que hay más…?-

-Oí de unos cuantos, pero el que mas se acerca es un tal Jack Sparrow-

-"Capitán" Jack Sparrow- contesto uno de los hombres de Jones- un loco como pocos, nadie sabe que paso con él o su nave después de enfrentarse al Kraken, muchos dicen que se fue al infierno y navega sobre las flamas como lo hizo en el océano hace años, otro cuentan que se fue hasta el fin del mundo donde nadie puede volver, yo creo que la bestia lo devoró y sigue pudriéndose en sus entrañas-

-Solo espero que Daniel no sea tan tonto como para terminar igual- dijo Vlad- por cierto, tus padres han sido capturados, Maddy fue difícil, Jack se disparo con una de sus armas-

-¡No!-

Mientras Danny seguía buscando la manera de anular el escudo Fenton y escapar del barco…

-Ser marinero estará en la lista de las cosas que no haré cuando crezca- dijo antes de entrar en una habitación llena de piratas que para su suerte no estaban prestando atención

-Tonto- dijo una voz tras el antes de jalarlo- nadie pondría el escudo en los camarotes, muchos piratas son tontos y curiosos-

-¡¿Ember?!-

-¿Qué?-

-Creí que…-

-Déjalo, vamos, debe estar en el camarote de YB-

-Si tú lo dices-

Danny y Ember corrieron tan sigilosos como pudieron hasta llegar al camarote del pequeño fantasma

-Bien ¿y ahora? - pregunto Danny

-Tú dime, es tu plan-

Danny abrió la puerta para ver dentro…

-Esto es malo…- dijo Danny asomando la cabeza

-¿Que pasa?- dijo Ember asomado también la cabeza

-No hay nadie-

-Eso es bueno-

-Me huele a trampa- dijo Danny entrando al camarote y caminando hasta el panel del escudo

-Presiónalo-

-No, es una trampa-

-Presiónalo-

-Hazlo tú-

-Bien- dijo Ember mientras apagaba el escudo y un grupo de piratas les caía del techo- bien, si era una trampa, aunque hay algo bueno-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Danny, desde la distancia podía verse una bola de fuego estallar en el barco

-Ya volvieron nuestros poderes- dijo Ember con una sonrisa en el rostro- hay te ves, yo me largo- dijo mientras se escapaba dejando a Danny otra vez solo

-De algún modo sabia que esto iba a pasar ¡Me convertiré en fantasma!- Danny peleaba contra los piratas el solo, esta vez sin Vlad ayudándolos no fueron rivales difíciles, Danny logro escapar del barco aunque su alegría no duro mucho al ver un enorme y sombrío navío acercarse lentamente al puerto y como si eso fuera poco, nuevamente Ember no había sido rival para el caballero del terror…

-Ese es el tonto- gritó YB desde el barco señalando a Danny

-Interesante- contesto una sombría vos- tráiganlo a mi presencia- dijo el Capitán Davey Jones mientras salía de las sombras mostrando su monstruosa cara llena de tentáculos

Danny llego por si solo a la oscura cubierta del Holandés Errante el poderoso navío de Davey Jones a su lado otra vez Ember

-Parece que no hacen una buena pareja, siempre los atrapamos solos- dijo el caballero del terror

-¿Qué harás con ellos?- pregunto YB

-Me pregunto que hacer con dos ratas como estas, una traidora y un héroe-

-Has lo que quieras conmigo- dijo Ember- pero no dañes a Danny- (sonido de disco rayado)

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Tengo un plan tonto, tú sígueme el juego-

-Err…, no le pongas un dedo encima, o un tentáculo o lo que sea- dijo Danny

-Parece que las ratas están enamoradas- dijo uno de los hombres de Jones

-¡Vaya!- dijo Jones un poco mas serio- ¿como puedo destruir a un par de jóvenes que se aman? ¡Solo mato a uno!, ¡no!, mejor aún, hace tiempo que mis hombre no tienen entretenimiento, al amanecer tendremos un espectáculo-

-Ahora estamos en más problemas- dijo Danny

-Pero tenemos una oportunidad- contesto Ember

-¿De que hablas?-

-Hola, soy fantasma, no puede matarme, y tu te conviertes en uno, y si te mata ¿que? Te vuelves fantasma completo y regresas-

-¡El portal esta destruido!, no puedo volver de la zona fantasmal, esto es malo-

-Es peor- interrumpió Vlad- Davey Jones planea que uno de ustedes termine con el otro-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Son fantasmas, no pueden morir así nada más, pero los pondrá a pelear y el perdedor va a conocer al Kraken-

-Daría lo mismo ¿no?- dijo Ember

-No, el Kraken se encarga de desterrar de este mundo a aquellos que lo enfrentan, quien pierda nunca volverá-

Danny y Ember guardaron silencio hasta el amanecer donde se llevaría a cabo la sentencia…

-Debes acabarme- dijo Ember

-¿?-

-Al menos tú y tus amigos tendrán una oportunidad así-

-… Vamos a salir de esto, te lo prometo-

Jazz, Sam y Tucker estaban en el Holandés junto a Vlad para que presenciaran el evento

-Llego, la hora- dijo Jones- ¡peleen!- grito a Danny y Ember que se encontraban suspendidos en el aire

-Hazlo, nunca lo tendrás tan fácil- dijo Ember- acaba conmigo-

-No lo haré, debemos pensar en un plan para salir de esto- dijo Danny

-¿Por qué tienes que ser un héroe?- dijo Ember

-Voy a sacarnos de esto a ambos-

-No quieras salvarme, acaba conmigo y llévate a tus amigos- gritó Ember, una lagrima casi se veía en sus ojos

-NO- contesto Danny- tú no eres mi enemiga ahora, ellos lo son-

-Si no quieres acabarme… tendré que obligarte- Ember comenzó la pelea dándole a Danny las oportunidades que necesitaba para derrotarla, mientras Davey Jones daba la orden para invocar al Kraken

-Hay alguien mas aquí- dijo Vlad- percibo a otro fantasma- él y el caballero del terror buscaban en los alrededores la presencia de un fantasma que pudiera intervenir en sus planes, pero su búsqueda se interrumpió cuando Ember cayó vencida frente a ellos

-Bien- dijo Jones- aunque la función fue algo corta, pero tendrás un lugar entre mis hombre, solo debes arrojarla a las fauces del Kraken-

-…- Danny ataco a Jones con uno de sus rayos fantasmas pero este se defendió con su espada

-Eres mas tonto de lo que pareces- dijo Jones- ¡Plasmius! Es hora de mostrar tu lealtad, arrójalo al Kraken-

-Como digas, esto nos es personal Daniel- Vlad alzó vuelo y se enfrento a Danny apoyado por el caballero del terror, el sólo no fue rival para los dos fantasmas y fue vencido, Vlad lo tenia sujetado del cuello y solo lo soltó para que cayera a merced de la bestia y se dispuso a liberar un rayo fantasma como golpe final pero sintió un fuerte empujón desde su costado a lo que respondió desviando su rayo a donde creía estaba su atacante pero lo único que consiguió fue golpear el mástil del barco de YB, el caballero del terror sintió curiosidad por un pequeño y alargado objeto metálico que callo en cubierta…

-Esto es…- murmuro y espantado busco intrusos en la cubierta sin encontrar ninguno- esto no es bueno- concluyó

Ember despertó en la cubierta del holandés solo para ver a Danny caer en los tentáculos del Kraken y desaparecer en las profundidades del mar luego cayo inconciente…

Nadie podía creer lo que había pasado, Tucker estaba mudo mientras Jazz y Sam no creían lo que veían, Danny se había ido…


	3. La ciudad sin héroe

Danny se fue y aunque no esta solo (jeje) es hora de saber como la estan pasando sus amigos en manos de Davey Jones…

**La ciudad sin héroe**

-No debes salir de tu circulo- gritó el enmascarado- debes esperar a que tu enemigo entre, entonces podrás enfrentarlo- dijo mientras caminaba de un lado al otro observando en entrenamiento de su discípulo- _me pregunto _- pensó- _como la estaran pasando sus amigos_-

Ember apenas despertaba cuando recibió una bofetada de parte de Sam…

-¿Contenta? Al fin lo consiguieron tú y tus amigos, Danny se fue-

-Ya déjala Sam- dijo Tucker

-Pero…-

-Ya es tarde…, Danny se fue-

-Ese tonto, le dije que me derrotara-

-A diferencia tuya- dijo Sam- Danny no abandona a sus amigos cuando el barco se hunde-

Fuera el caballero del terror, Vlad, YB y Davey Jones sostenían una conversación…

-Es peligroso- dijo el caballero- si este individuo es lo que creo es un gran peligro- dijo señalando el objeto que recogió

-Aun si lo fuera- continuo Jones- uno solo no tiene el poder contra cuatro de nosotros, mi ejército y el kraken-

-No hablamos de un sujeto cualquiera- continuo el caballero- es un verdadero Maestro Jedi, pudo abrir el calabozo de los prisioneros desde fuera y atacar a Plasmius sin ser visto, eso solo puede hacerse con el control de la fuerza-

-Debemos reunir mas hombre- dijo Vlad- puedo llamar a Skulker y otros fantasmas…-

-No es necesario- interrumpió Jones- reclutaremos a todo el pueblo, se convertirán en mis soldados además, el chico fantasma nunca volverá del fin del mundo, eso lo deja solo-

-No es verdad- dijo un pirata que entro a la habitación- el Kraken regreso con esto- dijo mostrando un pequeño transmisor

-Ahora el Jedi no esta solo- dijo YB- esta con el tonto y atrapado en el fin del mundo, ni siquiera puede llamar a sus amigos-

-Reúnan a todos los que estén en condiciones de una pelea y tráiganlos a mi presencia, es hora de reunir mas hombre- dijo Jones mientras salía del cuarto

-Si hay mas necesitare tu ayuda- le dijo el caballero a Vlad

-Seguro- contesto mientras tomaba el pequeño sable para examinarlo

Jones reunió a todos los fortachones, cobardes, traicioneros que encontró para invitarlos a unirse a él pero ante la probabilidad de ser devorados por el kraken ninguno se rehusó, cada uno de ellos poco a poco cambiaba para convertirse en una bestia sedienta de sangre, Amity Park estaba sitiada y aislada, una densa bruma cubría toda la ciudad, nadie de fuera se atrevía a entrar, la ciudad estaba aislada y oculta del mundo, Tucker y Sam incluso habían sido invitados a formar parte del ejercito de Jones, mientras Vlad y el caballero del terror habían reconstruido el portal y con la ayuda de los piratas de Jones esclavizaban a cuanto fantasma encontraban, juntos eran imparables…

Valerie, la única persona con la capacidad de enfrentarse a ellos no tardo mucho en caer a manos de Vlad

Así pasaron uno a uno los días, semanas, meses…

Tres navíos estaban bajo el control de Jones quien planeaba tomar más pueblos, su sed de poder era más grande que nunca, el pueblo entero estaba en la completa desesperación…

-Todo listo YB tu te quedaras aquí yo tomare la siguiente ciudad, Plasmius y el caballero se irán conmigo en la otra nave-

-Como digas ¿dejaras a la cantante y a los tontos aquí?-

-Se quedarán bajo tu custodia, cuando no resistan mas se unirán a nosotros-

-Bien-

-¡Capitán!- gritó un pirata que entro corriendo

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Una nave se acerca-

-¿Qué bandera trae?-

-Ninguna bandera señor…, trae velas negras-

-Piratas- dijo Jones- ¿Quién serian tan tonto?- Jones alzó la vista para ver por la escotilla mientras guardaba silencio- no puede ser- dijo cuando una idea vino a su mente, corrió hasta cubierta solo para ver un gran navío saliendo de la bruma y sin verlos bien supo quienes eran sus tripulantes

-No puede ser- dijo Ember viendo desde su celda

-¿que ves?- pregunto Jazz

-Tu hermano…, lo logró-


	4. La leyenda del Perla Negra

Danny se encuentra perdido en aguas inhóspitas y aunque no esta solo necesitara ayuda para volver y salvar a sus amigos. Solo hay un miserable, embustero, criminal, tramposo, aprovechado, malandrín y traicionero remedo de pirata lo suficientemente "honesto" capaz de ayudarlo…

**La leyenda del Perla Negra**

Unos días antes todo era normal…, luego, en un instante todo cambio, en un momento estaba luchando contra Ember buscando la forma de que ambos salieran librados, luego todo se puso negro…

-Despertar debes- dijo una vos cerca de el- si rescatar a tus amigos quieres precisos debemos ser-

-¿?-

-Vamos, recuperar tus fuerzas debes, tiempo ahora no tenemos-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Danny sobresaltado mientras se levantaba en una playa donde solo brillaban las estrellas y la luna llena

-Verte de pie me alegra-

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Danny al pequeño anciano verde de orejas puntiagudas

-El Maestro Yoda muchos hace tiempo fui-

-¿Qué haces aquí¿Dónde estamos?-

-El fin del mundo este es, ayudarte a escapar de este destino intenté pero Davey Jones mas a tiempo estuvo, ahora una nueva oportunidad tienes-

-¿de qué hablas? Nadie puede escapar de aquí-

-Nadie del fin del mundo vuelve, excepto aquellos que el camino saben -

-¿?-

-Caminar debemos, como te encontré te contare primero, cuando buscando a los Jedi prisioneros en la zona fantasma estaba, sentí que la fuerza intensa en un joven era, tú- dijo señalándolo-, sentí entonces, que el peligro a ti se acercaba, en tu escape con la ayuda de la fuerza te asistí, pero lo que pasó ya vez-

-¿Qué haremos entonces?-

-Salir de aquí debemos-

-Si…, entonces enfrentaré a Davey Jones y…-

-Para derrotar a Davey Jones tú solo la fuerza no tienes, entrenamiento necesitas, un mentor y aliados que en la lucha te acompañen-

-No tengo tiempo para eso-

-Y por eso rápidos debemos ser, primero encontrar a alguien que nos saque de aquí debemos-

-¿Quién?-

-La fuerza el camino nos mostrará; ahora caminar debemos-

Danny y Yoda caminaron varias horas por la desolada playa, Yoda guardaba silencio mientras Danny se desesperaba mas y mas al no saber que seria de sus amigos, hasta llegar a un risco donde podían ver… mas y mas kilómetros de arena, las rocas formaban un arco donde el agua entraba a una pequeña playa…

-Temer no debes, a tiempo de salvar a tus amigos aun estamos-

-Disculpa que no comparta tu optimismo pero estamos a la mitad de quien sabe donde y no hay nadie que nos ayude a salir de aquiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!- Danny resbalo en las rocas y cayó al agua, cuando salio a flote se encontró rodeado por un grupo de sirenas que se parecían a Paulina-¡GENIAL! - …que le apuntaban con sus lanzas y arcos-Tal vez no…- Danny estaba tan cansado que no podía usar sus poderes ni siquiera para desaparecer

-Preparen- dijo otra sirena que salio del agua- apunten- Danny cerró los ojos ante su inminente fin- ¡Fuego!- grito la sirena y todas las demás atacaron a Danny, pero antes que las flechas y las lanzas lo tocaran todas se habían detenido en el aire, cuando Danny abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que Yoda estaba parado sobre su cabeza

-Dañar a Danny Fentom no deben- dijo Yoda dejando caer las armas de las sirenas al agua

-¡No puede ser!- dijo la líder de las sirenas- ¡la leyenda entre las leyendas!, disculpe nuestro comportamiento, no sabíamos que este chico estaba en su compañía, sirenas saluden, estamos en presencia del gran Maestro Yoda

-Ahora si… ¿Quién diablos eres?- dijo Danny antes de que una flecha le cortara unos cuantos cabellos

-Deberías tener más respeto, este guerrero te salvo la vida chico tonto- contesto una de las sirenas

-Ayuda necesitamos- dijo Yoda- salir de aquí debemos-

-Será un placer ayudarlos pero antes debemos celebran que una figura tan ilustre como usted se complazca en visitarnos, mi nombre es Cristal y mi ejercito de sirenas son las guardianas de las aguas del fin del mundo, le ofrezco mi ayuda y mi hospitalidad-

Danny y Yoda fueron llevados a una cueva donde eran atendidos como reyes, pero los pensamientos de Danny estaban con sus amigos…

-Tus pensamientos con tus amigos se encuentran, fuerza eso te puede dar pero peligroso puede también ser-

-…-

-La fuerza en la esperanza buscar debes, ahora nuestra misión mas fácil de cumplir es-

-Aun no me has dicho quien eres-

-… Hace tiempo grandes guerreros me acompañaron y de muchos de ellos maestro fui, pero uno hubo a quien el miedo y la desesperación de nuestro lado aparto y traicionados fuimos, la bondad que en el había al final salvarlo pudo pero para muchos Jedi tarde era, luchando para liberarlos de las garras del inframundo de la fuerza estaba cuando sentí que ayudarte a ti debía-

-Jedi…, dijiste esa palabra antes-

-Como tú grandes guerreros los Jedi son, fuertes y sabios, la fuerza con ellos esta y sus ordenes obedece-

-¿La fuerza?-

-A su tiempo todo entenderás-

-Maestro- dijo Cristal- dijo que necesitaba salir de aquí ¿no?-

-Urgente es, un largo camino para mi y el chico en el futuro aun hay-

-Hay una manera… pero…-

-Peligroso es…-

-Solo hay un hombre que puede entrar y salir de aquí-

-¿Davey Jones?- preguntó Danny

-No, el no se aparece aquí desde hace muchos años-

-¿Entonces?-

Danny y Yoda siguieron a las sirenas a lo largo de la playa hasta ver a lo lejos las enormes velas negras de un oscuro y siniestro navío descansando sobre la arena.

Desde el barco se veían los visitantes que se mantenían alejados, la noticia se movió rápido por el barco hasta que el primero de abordo corrió con el capitán…

-Capitán, tenemos visitas- le dijo a la silueta que se encontraba frente a un majestuoso mapa.-

-¿Si?... ¡Hay que celebrar¡Que traigan el ron!-

-Son un chico, un anciano y unas sirenas señor-

-Pues no traigan tanto ron-

Danny y compañía esperaban algún movimiento en el barco que les indicara que era seguro acercarse, de pronto dos figuras salieron del barco y se acercaron, eran Gibs, el primero de abordo acompañado por el mismísimo Capitán Jack Sparrow…

-¡Cristal! (SPLAT)-

-No sabia que las aletas también sirvieran para eso- dijo Gibs mientras Jack se levantaba y se frotaba la mejilla

-No me acuerdo si merecía esto¡vaya¿Qué tenemos aquí?, la leyenda en persona, el Maestro Yoda¿que puede necesitar la mas grande de todas las leyendas del capitán Jack Sparrow?-

-Un trato a ofrecerte vengo-

-¿Trato?-

-Tu nos permites salir de aquí y yo acompañarnos te permitiré-

-¿Disculpa¿Que tú le permitirás al Capitán Jack Sparrow acompañarte¿tú le permitirás al Legendario Capitán Jack Sparrow acompañarte?-

-"Legendario" dices, entonces como explicas que como este chico ninguno hay que de ti algo bueno haya oído-

-De hecho oí que era un tramposo y un estafador cuando estábamos en el barco de YoungBlood- dijo Danny

-¡Aja! has oído de mí-

-Saber debes que cuando una leyenda olvidada es, desaparecer entonces debe-

-¡Vamos! Necesito tu ayuda para derrotar a Davey Jones- interrumpió Danny

-¿Derrotar a Davey Jones? no podrías vencer a Davey Jones aunque atravesaras paredes y volaras-

-De hacho, lo hago-

-¿?-

-Un simple chico este no es, y ayudarlo debes para tu leyenda viva mantener, porque ¿Qué leyenda mas grande puede ser que la del pirata que a Davey Jones derrotar pudo?-

-Interesante… ¡bien¡Vamos!-

-Eso fue fácil- dijo Danny

Jack, Gibs y Danny subieron al barco mientras Cristal y Yoda se despedían…

-Agradecimiento por tu ayuda te debo- dijo Yoda- cuando ayuda necesites la fuerza a tu lado estará y yo lo sabré-

-Ha sido un placer- dijo Cristal- no muchos tienen la oportunidad de ayudar a una personalidad tan legendaria, solo espero que la búsqueda del chico se vea recompensada-

-Ayuda necesitará-

-¿Le enseñara usted los secretos de la fuerza?-

-Otro maestro para él en mente tengo-

-¡¿Jack?! No hablará en serio-

-El papel de Jack en esta aventura de redención es, el mió de un guía, otro es para Danny el maestro, ahora despedirme debo, que la fuerza te acompañe-

-Y a usted maestro-

Mientras Gibs le terminaba de presentar a Danny la tripulación…

-Y él es Cotton, a él le cortaron la lengua y entrenó al perico para que hablara por él… nadie ha descubierto como-

-¿Y que hay del capitán?-

-Es un hombre increíble, una vez fue traicionado por la tripulación anterior a nosotros y fue abandonado en una isla solitaria en medio de la nada… De pronto un día estaba de regreso en Tortuga, nadie sabe el secreto de como regreso, muchos dicen que una ballena se lo trago y lo dejo en la isla; otros cuentan que el mismo demonio lo rescato; yo escuche que esperó tres días y tres noches en la playa sin moverse hasta que las criaturas del mar se acostumbraron a su presencia y el cuarto día atrapo dos tortugas, las ató a una balsa y salio de la isla-

-¿Una balsa¿Con tortugas¿Y con que las amarró?-

-Eh…-

-Con cabello- interrumpió Jack- de mi espalda… oye Gibs¿no te parece que esto ya pasó antes?-

-Tengo la impresión que si señor-

-Partir ahora debemos- dijo Yoda al subir al barco- un largo camino recorrer debemos-

-¡Vamos!- dijo Jack- ¡Muévanse!-

-Ya oyeron al capitán ¡Todos a su lugares!- gritó Gibs

-¡Bien!- Exclamo Danny al ver brillar el sol nuevamente en el horizonte- ¡A Amity Park!-

-Hacer otra escala primero debemos- dijo Yoda

-¿Donde?- preguntó Jack

-Alguien que lo entrene Danny necesita-

-¿Por qué no lo entrena usted?-

-Para lo que yo enseñarle pueda el tiempo no tenemos-

-Entonces yo lo haré, lo convertiré en todo un pirata-

-¡De ninguna manera!- dijo Danny- puedo unirme a ustedes, pero nunca seré uno-

-Créeme chico- dijo Jack- otro me dijo lo mismo y cuando menos lo pensó se comportaba como todo un tramposo y traicionero pirata. ¡Era mi orgullo!-

-Otro maestro para Danny espera, tú en pirata convertirlo puedes, pero el un héroe debe ser, piénsalo bien, ya que tu camino con el suyo se cruzo…, igual que sus espadas- dijo Yoda mientras señalaba una marca en el mástil, el sol borraba las sombras mientras Danny levantaba la vista para ver, como marcada con fuego, una gran y a su vez legendaria Z…

La presentación de este cap la pensamos en septiembre del año pasado…

Dejen comentarios porfaaaaaaaaa :)


	5. Sonaran las Campanas

Ya volví…, ¬¬, y con un nuevo capitulo. Aunque Danny tenga prisa por salvar a sus amigos necesitará encontrar al último compañero para su cruzada una vez hecho debera convertirse en un verdadero héroe aprendiendo se sus nuevos maestros Sonaran las Campanas... 

_El sol borraba las sombras mientras Danny levantaba la vista para ver, como marcada con fuego, una gran y a su vez legendaria… Z…_

-Tengo que tapar eso- dijo Jack

La niebla cubría el avance del Perla Negra a pesar de la cercanía con otras naves y la tentación de abordarlas nadie los vio pasar

Danny estaba callado viendo el horizonte mientras Yoda meditaba…

-Dime chico- dijo Jack- Tu nombre es Daniel ¿no?-

-Así es…- contesto Danny, algo cabizbajo

-¿Cómo tu padre?-

-No, el es Jack, Jack Phentom-

FlashBack------

Tortuga…

Jack esta tomando un trago con Gibs en el bar cuando…

-¡Ahí viene!-

-No se muevan- dijo un tipo gordo y algo torpe- ¡Soy Jack Phentom! Cazador de piratas y otras cosas que acechan los siete mares, ríndanse ante mí-

-¿Otra vez?- preguntó Jack Sparrow- ¡ya deja de molestarnos vete a América a buscar fantasmas, brujas o algo!-

Fin FlashBack------

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Danny

-Nada…, un mal recuerdo… Y dime, ¿Qué nos espera en tu pueblo?-

-Davey Jones, Vlad plasmius, YoungBlood y el caballero del terror-

-¿Solamente?-

-Seguramente tienen prisioneros a mis amigos Sam y Tucker, a mi hermana Jazz y a Ember-

-¿Ember?, ¡AJA!, así que hay una chica, siempre hay una chica, no te preocupes rescataremos a tu novia, tu hermana y a tus amigos Samuel y Tucker-

-¡No es mi novia! Ni siquiera me cae bien, y es Sam por Samantha no Samuel-

-¿Samantha? ¡Aja! Asi que hay DOS chicas-

-El tipo que buscamos ¿es fuerte?-

-No es para tanto, es un engreído-

-Te derroto ¿eh?-

-No me derroto, fue un empate, además, rayo mi nave- dijo señalando la Z en el mástil

-Seguro- dijo Danny con algo de sarcasmo –. Vaya, para ser un pirata desalmado y todo eso hay alguien que te hizo quedar mal-

-No soy el único, ¿Qué dices de ti?-

-Hicieron trampa, uno contra cuatro no es justo, rompieron las reglas-

-¿Reglas?, escucha chico, la única regla que cuenta es esta: "Lo que puede hacer uno y lo que no puede hacer uno". Dices que PUEDES volar y atravesar paredes pero NO PUEDES vencer a tus enemigos solo; pero PUEDES buscar gente que si PUEDE, así tu PODRAS vencer a tus enemigos, a menos que la gente que tu crees que PUEDE ayudarte NO PUEDA, entonces tendrás que decirle a la gente que PUEDE pero NO PUEDE ayudarte a que te ayuden a buscar gente que PUEDA ayudarte de verdad, así la gente que PUEDE pero NO PUEDE si PODRÁ ayudarte y tu PODRÁS vencer a tus enemigos con la ayuda de la gente que si PUEDE-

-Entonces, yo PUEDO buscar gente que PUEDA enseñarme a hacer bien lo que si PUEDO hacer para PODER hacer lo que no PUEDO HACER-

-Si, a menos que NO PUEDAS-

-…-

-El capitán es muy sabio- dijo uno de dos piratas que oyeron la platica entre Jack y Danny

-Por eso es el capitán- respondió su compañero

-Oigan ustedes dos- dijo Jack- vengan y háganle compañía al chico- los dos piratas se pararon junto Danny sin decir ni hace nada

-Y… ustedes son piratas ¿no?-

-Si, somos muy malos vivimos borrachos y solo nos gusta la mar (HE!!), yo son Pintel y el es Ragetti-

-Y ¿desde cuando trabajan para Jack Sparrow?-

-"Capitán" Jack Sparrow- contestó Ragetti- trabajamos para el desde que llegó a tortuga buscando hombres para ir a la isla de la muerte, luego nos amotinamos, lo abandonamos en una isla y nos unimos a su tripulación tiempo después-

-Err…-

-No te preocupes chico- dijo Pintel- estábamos en malas compañías pero ya nos reformamos, ahora solo asaltamos, robamos y abordamos bajo las ordenes del capitán Sparrow-

-¡Genial!... creo-

-Oye- dijo Ragetti- ¿Vamos a ver algo de acción ahí donde vamos?-

-Seguro- contesto Danny muy serio- mas de la que quisieras-

-Genial- contesto Ragetti- y dime ¿te espera tu novia ahí?-

-Ella no es mi novia- dijo Danny mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza haciendo saltar su ojo de madera que rodó por toda la cubierta

-¡Mi ojo!-

-¿Se supone que eso pase?- le pregunto Danny a Pintel mientras Ragetti se arrastraba por toda la cubierta siguiendo su ojo

-No te preocupes, pasa siempre-

-¡Vaya!-

La nave viajó durante un día y una noche que parecieron para Danny algo eterno. El segundo día ante las ordenes de Yoda la nave se detuvo…

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Danny a Jack

-Pregúntale al anciano-

-¿Y bien?- insistió Danny dirigiéndose a Yoda

-Paciencia tener debes, el momento de esperar es, cuando la noche caiga hora de actuar será-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Esperar la noche debemos, y cuando las situación los requiera aparecerá el jinete negro, no antes, no después-

-El tipo solo llega cuando se le necesita- dijo Jack

-Pero lo necesitamos ahora-

-Repetirte no necesito que calmarte requieres, esta noche a tu maestro conocerás, pero no se si preparado estés-

Finalmente cayó la noche y el Perla Negra toco puerto…

-¡Finalmente!- exclamó Danny- ¡vamos!-

-Oye- interrumpió Jack- no puedes bajar con nosotros vestido así- los piratas tomaron algo de ropa y vistieron a Danny como uno de ellos, nunca se había sentido tan raro

-El parche en el ojo, el garfio y la pata de palo…- dijo Danny

-¿Que hay con eso?- pregunto Jack

-¿Son necesarios?-

-Eres pirata con pata de palo, con parche en el ojo, con garfio en la mano y con cara de malo… hay que trabajar algo en esa cara-

-Es en serio- contestó el chico entornando los ojos

-Bien quítatelos-

-Hemos llegado- dijo Yoda en lo alto de una colina Danny subió junto a él y vio un pequeño pueblo

-¿Ahí esta?-

-Aun no- contesto Yoda- para que el jinete negro venga sonar las campanas deben- dijo señalando el campanario

-Bien- dijo Jack sacando su pistola y asestando un tiro en las campanas- no vino ¡vayámonos!-

-De hacer lo que mejor tus hombres pueden la hora es-

-Ya oyeron- dijo Jack con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- ¡ha hacer lo que hacen mejor!-

Todos los piratas se llenaron de alegría y corrieron a robar, destruir y hacer otras cosas de piratas, Danny no podía creer que Yoda permitiera algo así pero aunque deseaba detenerlos una extraña fuerza no le permitía transformarse en fantasma

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Danny mientras veía a Yoda

-El héroe de este pueblo tu no eres, el momento de decidir es si confiar en mi ó no-

-Pero…- Danny vio correr a la gente y los oficiales ser derrotados por los piratas, no sabia que hacer cuando de pronto vio salir a los frailes de la iglesia y correr al campanario

-Su hora es- dijo Yoda mientras dejaba moverse a Danny

Al sonido de las campanas el corazón de Danny se detuvo, la gente abandono el pánico, mientras mas fuerte sonaba mas profundo era el silencio alrededor, un escalofrió atravesó el cuerpo de Danny, en la distancia podía ver la bruma bajando desde las colinas, de pronto logro escuchar un sonido a lo lejos, se repetía cada vez mas fuerte, mas rápido…, mas cerca, todo el pueblo se paralizo, solo se oían los cascos de un caballo, los piratas dieron un paso atrás dominados por el miedo, entonces Danny lo vio, en lo alto de una colina solo estaba la luna llena, una figura apareció, un jinete solitario corriendo con su corcel, al estar en lo alto frente a la luna saco su espada y saludo al pueblo para darles animo y esperanza, así, bajo la luz de la brillante luna llena resplandeció nuevamente la espada del Jinete Negro…

Comienza lo bueno, evidentemente el jinete negro y Jack no son muy buenos amigos y menos ahora que tendrán que luchar por la atención de su nuevo discípulo…

Dejen reviews porfaaaaaa…


	6. La Enseñanza del Jinete Negro

Lamento el retraso pero al fin, aquí está, el siguiente capitulo de esta aventura de acción, comedia y lo que sea que lleve… Saludos de parte mía y de mi hermana… 

Prepárense para el próximo capitulo que espero darle mañana…

-0-0-0-0-0-

**La enseñanza del Jinete Negro **

La densa niebla cubría el mar confundiéndose con el humo, los preocupados marineros veían con temor acercarse al temible Perla Negra con su tripulación del diablo y un capitán tan diabólico que el infierno lo devolvió a la tierra.

El poderoso navío de velas negras cortaba las olas como un caliente cuchillo cortaría la mantequilla, todos estaban asustados preparándose para lo peor, menos uno…

Quieto al lado del capitán el misterioso pasajero veía tranquilamente la batalla…

El perla Negra logró alcanzar al carguero español sin mayor problema y comenzó el abordaje, todos combatían marineros contra piratas, de pronto el capitán pirata se hizo presente con un hombre regordete a su derecha, el celebre Capitán Jack Sparrow se acerco al capitán del carguero y desenvainando su espada le dijo…

-Ya diles que se rindan y terminemos con esto, queremos todas, las joyas, el oro y lo que sea de valor que este en el barco-

Ante tal amenaza el capitán no se inmuto

-¿eres sordo?, vamos, danos las joyas y lo demás, así nos iremos a asaltar otro barco, tenemos la semana ocupada- bajo la túnica del misterioso pasajero se descubrió un guante negro empuñando una brillante espada que se cruzo con la del Capitán Sparrow

-Mi semana también esta un poco ocupada- dijo el misterioso pasajero

-No es sensato cruzar espadas con un pirata-

-Tampoco lo es cruzarlas conmigo- dijo despojándose de la túnica, su traje negro y su antifaz despertaron la curiosidad de los piratas- gracias por prestarme a sus hombres capitán, de ahora en adelante me encargo yo-

-Vale, no os preocupéis por eso viejo amigo, aun te debo muchos favores- respondió el capitán

-Vaya, un bandido contra un pirata- dijo el Capitán Sparrow- esto no se ve muy seguido-

-Jack- interrumpió Gibs- no es un bandido, ha oído de él, dicen que es un héroe uno de esos tipos que se enfrentan a la maldad y a las injusticias, es…-

-Déjame que me presente- dijo el enmascarado poniéndose el sombrero- yo soy El Zorro, y tu debes ser, supongo, el tristemente celebre Jack Sparrow-

-"Capitán", Capitán Jack Sparrow-

-Podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas, CAPITÁN Sparrow, pero conociendo a los de tu tipo, esta va a ser una pelea larga-

Ambos se vieron fijamente a los ojos por un momento esperando el movimiento del otro, los piratas dejaron de respirar un momento para no perderse nada, el resplandor del sol sobre las aguas adornaba el escenario para la madre de todas las batallas…

-¿Y que paso?- preguntó Danny

-Empezamos a pelear y después de un rato lancé a Jack por la borda y marque la Z en el mástil- contestó El Zorro

-Hizo trampa- continuo Jack

-No es verdad-

-Si, si lo es-

-No, no es cierto, te vencí por las buenas-

-¡Ya basta!- interrumpió Danny- parecen niños, y a todo esto¿A dónde vamos?-

-A la isla de la muerte- respondió Jack- una isla que nadie puede encontrar, excepto aquellos que saben donde está, las sirenas nos esperan allá-

-Y supongo que tú sabes- dijo Danny

-Pues, si-

-Allá comenzará tu entrenamiento- dijo El Zorro- prepárate, mañana será un día largo-

Danny se fue a descansar y en sueños tuvo una visión…

-Sus amigos encarcelados en el barco de Youngblood, su pueblo abandonado y sin esperanzas, un ejército de incontables piratas fantasmas preparándose para tomar control de los siete mares, y más aún, dispuestos a tomar control de la zona fantasma, Danny veía a Congelación y los otros pocos aliados que había encontrado en la zona fantasma esclavizados sin ninguna esperanza de libertad…

Danny despertó, su corazón latía fuerte y rápido, le faltaba el aire y no deseaba cerrar los ojos otra vez por temor a tener el mismo sueño…

-Una visión has tenido- dijo Yoda mientras veía el mar por la escotilla

-¿Qué?-

-A manifestarse en ti la fuerza ha comenzado-

-No entiendo-

-Lo que ahora pasa has visto, y lo que pasar podría si en nuestra misión fallamos-

-¿Vi el futuro?-

-El futuro imposible de predecir es, siempre en movimiento está, cambiarlo de nosotros depende-

-Creo que Davey Jones desea tomar la zona fantasma, hay más sobre mis hombros de lo que creía-

-Una carga pesada esa es, por eso llevarla solo tu no debes, Jack, El Zorro y yo para ayudarte vinimos, descansar ahora debes, mañana trabajo duro habrá-

Danny logro cerrar los ojos hasta que una seria y solemne melodía lo despertó…

_Yo ho, yo ho, __a pirate's life for me. _

_We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot, _

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. _

_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot, _

_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. _

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. _

_We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack, _

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. _

_Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack, _

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. _

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. _

_We kindle and char, inflame and ignite, _

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. _

_We burn up the city, we're really a fright, _

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. _

_We're rascals, scoundrels, villans, and knaves, _

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. _

_We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs, _

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. _

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. _

_We're beggars and blighters, ne'er-do-well cads, _

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. _

_Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads, _

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho._

-¿Que es tanto escándalo?- pregunto Danny

-Una canción de piratas chico- contesto Jack- si vas estar con nosotros tiene que gustarte-

-¿Y si no me gusta?-

-Te tiramos por la borda y te dejamos a la deriva-

-¡Que canción más bonita!-

Antes del amanecer el Perla Negra había alcanzado su destino, y justo cuando salía el sol…

-Levántate Fentom¡es tarde y debes entrenar!-

-¡¿EHH?!-

-Lo que oíste- contestó el Zorro

Ambos desembarcaron y se prepararon para las lecciones…

-Tenemos mucho trabajo duro por hacer y no hay tiempo para juegos-

-De acuedo, comencemos de una vez-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ahh ¡el héroe¡ (voz de Disney) la noble labor de luchar por la justicia defender al inocente…

Pero antes de ser un héroe hay ciertas lecciones que debes aprender…

Lección 1: Condición…

-No debes salir de tu circulo- gritó el enmascarado- debes esperar a que tu enemigo entre, entonces podrás enfrentarlo- dijo mientras caminaba de un lado al otro observando el entrenamiento de su discípulo- aunque, necesitaremos a alguien para…, ustedes dos, tu el del ojo de madera y el otro, el que es muy feo vengan, ustedes me ayudarán con Danny-

-¡Rayaste mi nave!- dijo Jack

-Y a todo esto¿Qué significan los círculos?-

-Mientras mejores con la espada, tu mundo se reduce aun círculo más pequeño, atrayendo a tus enemigos y dejándolos a tu merced-

-Ohh¿espada¡espera un minuto!, no necesito una espada-

-¿tú crees?-

-Claro, soy el chico fantasma, puedo volar, atravesar paredes y…-

-…Y nada de eso sirvió la ultima vez, escucha Danny para derrotar a tu enemigo debes entender a tu enemigo, pensar como tu enemigo, ser tu enemigo, escucha, debes saber que pasa por su mente en cada momento, y cuales serán sus reacciones durante el combate-

-¿?-

-Según lo que me contó el maestro Yoda, Davey Jones te manejo en cada momento, sabía lo que harías, lo que intentarías, lo que planearías, sabia que como héroe serías predecible, seguramente sabía que no destruirías a la fantasma y que te arriesgarías a luchar contra todos sus piratas, estoy aquí para enseñarte a ser impredecible, y que es mas impredecible que llevar al máximo tus habilidades naturales, éstas, combinadas con tus poderes te harán invencible-

-Como digas-

-Bien, ahora ustedes necesito que preparen el barco para que Danny pueda entrenar en él, yo lo llevaré a la isla para que tome condición-

-Como diga- contesto Pintel

-¿Por qué hacemos esto?- pregunto Ragetti

-Porque puede despellejarnos con su espada-

-Ahh-

El Zorro llevo a Danny a lo profundo isla donde los esperaba Yoda

-Bien Danny, vamos a correr por toda la selva a campo traviesa hasta el medio día, entonces…-

-¿Descansaremos?-

-No…, correremos de regreso, estas en muy malas condiciones-

-Err…-

-Debes correr como si un animal raro, feo y hambriento te persiguiera-

-¿?-

-Porque así será, aquí viven las bestias más horrendas que puedes imaginar, y otras mas feas aún, mientras Yoda nos esperará aquí, ahora corre-

Danny corrió hasta que ya no pudo más…

-Solo resistió 25 minutos- dijo El Zorro mientras cargaba a Danny de regreso con Yoda-

-Más difícil de lo que creía esto es-

El entrenamiento de Danny era lo mas terrible que podía ser, corría durante la madrugada, durante la mañana subía barriles llenos de pólvora al Perla Negra solo para bajarlos después, por la tarde jalaba el solo la cadena del ancla, al anochecer, las mas terribles pruebas en combate contra los piratas del Perla Negra, día tras día sin parar, Danny estaba harto y cansado…

-Es hora Danny- dijo El Zorro una vez mas. Fue suficiente para hacer estallar a Danny

-¿Hora de que?, de seguir con la tortura, por una vez¡déjame descansar!-

-No hay tiempo, además, por fin estas en condición para comenzar el entrenamiento de verdad-

-¿No entiendes¡estoy harto de todo esto!, no soporto más, estoy por hacerme pedazos-

-Ese dolor es el fruto de tu entrenamiento, pronto el dolor se convertirá en una poderosa capa de músculos sobre ese esquelético cuerpo tuyo-

-Si es que no se me rompen antes, esto sería más fácil si me dejaras usar mis poderes-

-Eso es imposible-

-Pero…-

-Recuerda nuestra plática, es demasiado peligroso solo confiar en tus poderes, mente y cuerpo deben fundirse en uno solo primero, en su máximo desarrollo, ese es el objetivo de tu entrenamiento-

-¡Entrenamiento!, es todo lo que oigo de ti, solo piensas en eso, Yoda se la pasa meditando todo el día y Jack… es… Jack-

-Concuerdo en lo último, ahora, si te parece que ya platicamos bastante…-

-¿Qué?-

-Hay que entrenar-

-ARRGGG!!!-

-¡BIEN!, si esa es tu actitud- dijo mientras salía del camarote- hasta el fantasma de las cajas podría serle mas útil a tus amigos ahora-

-…-

El Zorro dejo a Danny pensar durante todo el día, al anochecer estaba en un risco contemplando el mar cuando Danny lo encontró…

-¿Qué decidiste?- pregunto sin volverse

-…-

-Tienes dos opciones, entrenas y salvas a tus amigos, o lo dejas aquí y solo lo intentas-

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?-

-Si entrenas, la salvación de tus amigos es segura, sino solo será un intento heroico dejado a la suerte-

-Es solo que…-

-¿Si?-

-No se si tengo la fuerza-

-Tuviste la fuerza para no arrojar a la chica fantasma a las fauces del Kraken, tuviste la fuerza para revelarte contra Davey Jones, para levantarte después del ataque del Kraken, para entrenar como hasta ahora lo has hecho, para salvar la Zona Fantasma del rey de los fantasmas-

-¿Como sabes eso?-

-He indagado-

-Pero aún así…-

-Tienes toda la fuerza que necesitas dentro de ti solo debes sacarla, sentirla, obligarla a obedecerte-

-Lo sé, pero…-

-Pero nada, vi esa fuerza antes, justo esta mañana cuando me desafiaste, la tenias, la vi en tus ojos, tú la tienes, escucha Danny, solo debes dejarte guiar, solo debes sentir El Ojo del Tigre (Tan ta ta tan)-

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-Ambientación…, de este punto no hay retorno¿Qué dices?-

Danny se quedo viendo el horizonte sin decir una palabra, luego sonrió…

-¿Qué has visto en tu mente?-

-La paliza que le vamos a dar a Davey Jones después del entrenamiento-

-¡Así se habla chico!- dijo Jack

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó El Zorro

-Me aseguro que el chico no se retire-

-¿Y para que es la espada?- preguntó Danny- ¿y la soga y el barril que traen Pintel y Ragetti?... ¡OYE!-

-¿Qué?... somos piratas ¿que esperabas?-

-Suficiente charla- dijo El Zorro

-Si- añadió Danny- hay que seguir donde nos quedamos…-

Lección 2: La Espada (parte 1)…

(Tema de Rocky de fondo)

-¿Sabes como se usa?- preguntó el Zorro

-La punta va en el otro tipo ¿no?-

-Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé-

Lección 35: Combate cuerpo a cuerpo…

Danny sale volando del barco (sin usar sus poderes)

Lección 44: Como evitar salir volando de un barco…

Danny sale volando del barco (sin usar sus poderes)

Lección 56: La Espada (parte 2: Malabares con armas corto punzantes)…

Danny tiene las manos vendadas…

Lección 68: La Espada (parte 3: Como desarmar a un oponente)…

El Zorro desarma a un pirata para que Danny lo observe y repita la proeza…

Danny intenta quitarle la espada a Jack y sale volando del barco (sin usar sus poderes)…

-Nadie toca mi espada chico, esta hechizada, solo yo puedo tocarla-

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-

-Se me olvido-

Lección 73: La Guitarra

_soy un hombre muy honrado que me gusta lo mejor  
las mujeres no me faltan, ni el dinero, ni el amor.  
jineteando en mi caballo por la sierra yo me voy las estrellas y la luna ellas me dicen donde voy  
ay ay ay ay  
ay ay amor  
ay mi morena de mi corazón. _

me gusta tocar guitarra me gusta cantar el son  
el mariachi me acompaña cuando canto mi canción  
me gusta tomar mis copas, aguardiente es lo mejor  
tambien el tequila blanco con su sal le da sabor.  
ay ay ay ay  
ay ay amor  
ay mi morena de mi corazón.

me gusta tocar guitarra me gusta cantar el son  
el mariachi me acompaña cuando canto mi canción  
me gusta tomar mis copas, aguardiente es lo mejor  
tambien el tequila blanco con su sal le da sabor.  
ay ay ay ay  
ay ay amor  
ay mi morena de mi corazón.

Lección 127:…

-Esta es una lección muy importante, requiere toda tu concentración realizar esta maniobra a su perfección, observa y no pierdas un detalle- dijo El Zorro

-¡Seguro!- contesto Danny

El Zorro camino hacia la playa donde se encontraban las sirenas pasó junto a ellas lentamente, las vio, se inclino el sombrero y mientras sonreía dijo: -Señoritas-

-Ahhhhhhh- suspiraron todas al verlo alejarse

-¿Te fijaste?- le preguntó a Danny al volver

-¡Gran cosa!- dijo Jack en tono irónico- observa al maestro

Jack camino hacia las sirenas vio a Cristal y dijo: -¡Cristal! (SPLAT) esta vez estoy seguro que no merecía esto-

-Eso fue…- dijo Danny cuando Jack volvió con él

-Cállate chico- dijo Jack mientras se alejaba

Lección 268: Kombate Mortal…

No me pregunten como encendieron una tele y el Wii en el barco

Danny aprende brutales combos y movimientos especiales de los mejores maestros…

Lección 398: Instinto Asesino…

Siguen jugando…

Así las lecciones pasaban una tras otras hasta que llego el momento…

Examen Final…

Una espada volaba por los aires para caer justo en la mano de Danny mientras Pintel y Ragetti estaban a sus pies finalmente vencidos…

-Eso fue fácil- dijo Danny

-Si…, pero es hora de probar tus habilidades en un desafío real- dijo El Zorro mientras le mostraba un mapa- tu estas aquí y debes estar aquí, en este lugar hay una espada encantada, debes traerla, hay mucho riesgo en el camino, pero con tus habilidades al máximo no serán mayor problema…, y a propósito, solo puedes usar tu poderes cuando llegue el momento-

-¿Cuándo será eso?-

-Tú debes descifrarlo-

-¡Genial!-

-Suerte chico- dijo Jack mientras veía pasar a Danny camino al bosque

-Cuidado debes tener- dijo Yoda- ¡Que la fuerza te acompañe!-

Danny camino hacia bosque hasta encontrarse en lo más profundo y peligroso de éste, esquivando los peligros, cruzando ríos con sus corrientes mortales, saltando abismos, escapando de bestias carnívoras, logró llegar a un antiguo templo, una vez dentro camino por un largo y oscuro pasillo hasta encontrarse en una cámara de con un enorme pozo de lava ardiente, solo un pequeño puente de piedra lo podía llevar hacia el altar donde se encontraba la espada, un pequeño puente donde lo esperaba el Capitán Jack Sparrow…

-Bien hecho chico- dijo Jack mientras Danny se acercaba

-¿Cómo llegaste antes?-

-Hay un atajo-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?-

-No me preguntaste-

-… da igual, contigo ayudándome esto será mas fácil, supongo que ahí hay una trampa o algo…-

-No te vine a ayudar…- dijo Jack mientras sacaba su espada

-¿?-

-Es tu prueba final, vencer a un pirata de verdad-

-Ya vencí a Pintel y Ragetti¿Qué más quieren?-

-¿Esos payasos?, vamos chico, se que tienes mas que eso, ahora saca tu espada-

-No luchare contigo-

-¡Vamos!, no quiero tener que obligarte, además, según se, eso de no querer pelear te tiene aquí-

-Arg…-

-Bueno… al menos aprendiste el gruñido pirata, tu lo quisiste- Jack se lanzó contra Danny atacándolo mientras éste solo esquivaba los ataque sin sacar su espada- ¿Qué pasa?, nadie gana la pelea sin lanzar un golpe¿quieres salvar a tus amigos si o no?-

-¡Claro que quiero!- dijo Danny sin darse cuenta de haber desenvainado su espada- ¿?-

-¡Bien!, ahora tu cuerpo lucha por si mismo, tu entrenamiento esta completo- dijo Jack mientras peleaba con Danny- ahora solo te falta vencerme, si es que puedes-

-Claro que puedo- dijo Danny mientras empujaba a Jack haciéndolo caer al pozo de lava-

-Esto no era parte del plan- dijo Jack mientras caía a una muerte segura

-¡¡JACK!!- gritó Danny al ver desaparecer al capitán- la tripulación no va a tomar bien esto-

-No te preocupes, casi no les importa- dijo Jack mientras salía del pozo y se ponía su sombrero

-¿Cómo?, nadie puede sobrevivir a eso-

-Simple chico¡Soy el Capitán Jack Sparrow!, sabía que era buena idea ir por una de estas- dijo mientras le mostraba una moneda de oro marcada con una calavera- el tesoro de Cortez, me hace inmortal…-

-¡Genial!, ahora hazte a un lado-

-No lo creo-

-Ya te vencí-

-Me temo que no, si quieres pasar tienes que apartarme tú mismo-

-¡Bien!, como quieras-

-De acuerdo- dijo Jack mientras usaba su espada encantada para cortar el puente dejando a Danny del otro lado

-¿Dónde conseguiste esa espada?-

-Me la hizo Will-

-No es justo, a mí no me dejan usar mis poderes, hiciste trampa-

-¡Soy pirata!, lo hice porque puedo¿no recuerdas nuestra pequeña charla?-

-Claro que la recuerdo- contestó Danny justo antes de disparar un rayo fantasma y lanzar a Jack por los aires

-Se supone que no puedes hacer eso- dijo Jack mientras se levantaba

-Claro que sí, tú dijiste que puedo hacerlo-

-¿A si?-

-Si, dijiste que puedo hacer todo lo que pueda siempre y cuando pueda, a menos que no pueda-

-Así se habla-

-Bien, si me lo permites… ¡Me transformaré en fantasma!...-

-Me preguntó como le ira a Danny- dijo El Zorro

-A descubrirlo ahora vamos- dijo Yoda al ver a Danny caminar hacia ello con la espada encantada en sus manos

-Hay una paleta de pirata en el bosque, vayan por ella si quieren, por cierto, me aseguré de que devolviera la moneda esa, con sangre y todo- dijo Danny mientras le ofrecía la espada a su maestro

-Es tuya- dijo El Zorro

-¿Qué?-

-Es la regla, si encuentras un arma mágica y legendaria, te la quedas-

-¡Genial!-

-Poderes congelantes ¿eh?, muy interesante- dijo Gibs mientras Pintel y Ragetti lo subían al barco para descongelarlo

-Hora es- interrumpió Yoda- completo tu adiestramiento esta, a la batalla debamos ir-

-Me pregunto como estarán mis amigos-

-Cuando lleguemos, bien estarán- dijo Yoda

-¡La Zona Fantasma! lo había olvidado-

-Preocuparte no debes, tus amigos allá solos no están-

Lejos de ahí en la Zona Fantasma…

Los congelados y los pocos fantasmas libres que quedaban se enfrentaban a Skulker, Tecnus y un ejército de piratas fantasmas, no se había visto nunca semejante batalla en la Zona Fantasma, en el campo de batalla casi no podía verse nada entre el polvo y el humo, mientras en la fortaleza de congelación un extraño vestido con túnica café y encapuchado se hizo presente…

-¿Quien vive?- pregunto uno de los congelados de hacia guardia- espera… ¿Quién viene?-

-Soy un amigo- dijo moviendo su mano frente al rostro del guardia

-¡Es un amigo!-

-Debo ver a su líder-

-¡Debe ver a nuestro líder!-

-Soy libre de pasar-

-¡Es libre del pasar!-

Dentro de la fortaleza Congelación planeaba la batalla final con una evidente desventaja numérica…

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Congelación al ver entrar al extraño

-Un amigo- dijo el extraño descubriéndose el rostro, se parecía a Samuel L. Jackson- mis compañeros y yo vinimos a ayudarlos en la batalla por la libertad de la Zona Fantasma

En el campo de batalla, entre el humo y el polvo dos sombras se movían…

-Como en los viejos tiempos¿no maestro?-

-Si, de algún modo, ya me hacia falta esto-

Sacaron de sus cinturones unos pequeños artefactos, semejantes a una lámpara de los cuales salio un haz de luz, después fueron seguidos por otros incontables combatientes que se hicieron presentes, habían llegado a la batalla los Caballeros Jedi…

-Obi Wan, espero que el maestro Yoda se encargue del resto- dijo el mas joven de los dos guerreros que se encontraban al frente de la batalla

-Descuida Anakin, Yoda sabe lo que hace, ahora ¿no crees que hay que darle una lección a estos tipos?-

-Si, hay que comenzar con las negociaciones hostiles…-

Mientras en el mar…

-La batalla inicio ya- dijo Yoda

-¿Qué?- pregunto Danny

-La batalla por la libertad de este mundo y la Zona Fantasma- dijo El Zorro

-La más grande y legendaria de todas las aventuras- dijo Jack poniéndose el sombrero

A lo lejos Danny logro ver algo que no había visto en meses… su hogar, en las costas, habían tres poderosos navíos…

-Tu amigos prisioneros en uno de los barcos están- dijo Yoda- del lado oscuro el dominio es- continuo Yoda- El Zorro y yo a tus amigos liberaremos, tu enfrentarte a YB y al Kraken debes, Jack vencer a los navíos debe y proteger a tus amigos cuando a salvo en el Perla Negra los pongamos, luego a ti en la batalla nos uniremos-

-¡Bien! es hora de hacer algo e ruido-

Mientras en el Holandés Errante

-¡Capitán!- gritó un pirata que entro corriendo

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Una nave se acerca-

-¿Qué bandera trae?-

-Ninguna bandera señor…, trae velas negras-

-Piratas- dijo Jones- ¿Quién serian tan tonto?- Jones alzó la vista para ver por la escotilla mientras guardaba silencio- no puede ser- dijo cuando una idea vino a su mente, corrió hasta cubierta solo para ver un gran navío saliendo de la bruma y sin verlos bien supo quienes eran sus tripulantes

-No puede ser- dijo Ember viendo desde su celda

-¿que ves?- pregunto Jazz

-Tu hermano…, lo logró-

-¡Traigan a la chica!- dijo Davey Jones- el chico fantasma se arrepentirá de haber regresado-

-Ya oyeron- dijo uno de los piratas- traigan a la fantasma-

-Si me disculpa- interrumpió Vlad- sería mejor traer la otra chica, ya sabe la rara que se viste de negro-

-Como sea- dijo Davey Jones- esta será la mas grande batalla de todos los tiempos, insensato Jack Sparrow, de ti y del chico fantasma no quedará el recuerdo WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Se acerca la batalla final WAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Dejen Reviews….


	7. La Leyenda Inmortal

Finalmente termine el último capitulo, perdón por el retraso…

Espero que les guste…

-0-0-0-0-0-

La Leyenda Inmortal. 

Los ojos del pueblo estaban fijos en aquel barco que había llegado a desafiar a los tres poderosos navíos de Davey Jones…

-De comenzar la batalla el momento ha llegado- dijo Yoda- el sacrificio y el sudor aquí su resultado mostraran, la mas grande batalla aquí no espera, de terminar esa espera el momento es, ¡Que la fuerza los acompañe!-

-¡Preparen los cañones!- gritó Davey Jones decidido a destruir de una vez por todas al Perla Negra- o hace falta que les diga que invoquen al kraken-

Mientras Davey Jones se preparaba para la batalla, Vlad y el cabalero del terror esperaban en otra nave el momento de acabar con los sobrevivientes…

-Los cañones están listos señor- dijo uno de los piratas de Jones

-Entonces… ¡FUEGO!- gritó justo antes que sus cañones estallaran- ¡¿Qué?!-

-Dijiste que disparara ¿no?- dijo Danny mientras flotaba frente a Jones

-¡Insensato!, si te hubieras quedado en el fin del mundo habrías vivido, ahora te esperan las puertas del infierno-

-Creo que ya es hora que arreglemos esto de una buena vez- dijo Danny mientras sacaba su espada

-Que así sea- dijo Jones- ustedes prepárense para acabar con la tripulación de Jack Sparrow, esta sabandija es mía- concluyó antes de iniciar su pelea con Danny

Mientras el perla negra se acercaba rápidamente al Holandés Errante, El maestro Yoda y El Zorro se acercaban en un pequeño bote de remos fuera de la vista hasta llegar al barco de Vlad…

-En el otro barco ellos están- dijo Yoda- adelantarte y liberarlos tú debes-

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó

-Del lado oscuro el dominio es, romper ese equilibrio debo, y recuperar algo mió también, la oportunidad de enfrentar a un señor oscuro desde hace mucho espero-

-Bien- dijo El Zorro- incluso en usted, el orgullo de guerrero no desaparece-

-De los caballeros Jedi un delito siempre fue-

-Entonces aquí es donde nos separamos- dijo El Zorro antes de desaparecer

-¡Que la fuerza te acompañe!-

Como una sombra El Zorro se movió sin ser visto por sus enemigos hasta llegar al barco de YoungBlood, dentro no encontró piratas, obviamente era una trampa, otra cosa lo habría decepcionado, camino tranquilamente hasta que los piratas aparecieron y lo rodearon en un pasillo…

-Vaya- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro- una trampa, nunca lo habría imaginado… ¿Quién va primero?- dijo mientras desenvainaba su espada

Yoda llegó a una recamara desde donde el caballero del terror lo esperaba a la vez que obtenía información sobre la batalla en la zona fantasma

-¿Desde hace cuanto esperándome estas?-

-Lo suficiente, en la Zona Fantasma nuestros piratas se enfrentan a un grupo de fantasmas que usan espadas de luz, ¿los conoces?-

-Mis aprendices alguna vez ellos fueron, poderosos guerreros ahora son, vencedores una vez mas pronto serán-

-No pensaras que pueden vencer ¿o si?-

-Subestimar a los maestros de la fuerza no debes-

-Tus guerreros serán vencidos en la Zona Fantasma, y yo terminaré contigo aquí y ahora-

-Para vencerme el poder no tienes-

-¿Qué hay de mí?- pregunto Vlad mientras atravesaba el techo para cubrir la retaguardia de Yoda

-El maestro del lado oscuro presente al fin se hace, algo de mi propiedad en tu poder tienes-

-Si lo quieres, quítamelo- dijo Vlad mientras hacia aparecer un resplandeciente sable hecho con su energía fantasmal

-Si insistir quieres- dijo Yoda mientras su sable láser volaba rápidamente desde el cinturón de Vlad hasta su mano

-Tus trucos no me impresionan- dijo Vlad

-De mi habilidad en combate otra cosa dirás- dijo Yoda mientras activaba su sable de luz- de la lucha entre la luz y las sombras el momento es…-

Mientras en una celda del barco de YB…

-¿Qué es tanto escándalo?- pregunto Tucker

-Hay que salir de aquí- dijo Jazz- tenemos que ayudar a Sam-

-Es inútil- interrumpió Ember- estamos rodeados de piratas, y el chico fantasma solo trajo un barco para enfrentar a Davey Jones, a menos que tenga en ese barco a los mejores guerreros de la historia, cosa que dudo, no hay manera de que logre salir de esta, no otra vez-

-Danny nunca se ha dado por vencido- dijo Jazz- y dudo que ahora lo haga-

-Es verdad- continuó Tucker- Danny debe tener un plan o algo así para sacarnos-

-Ya se los dije, no hay forma ni manera que Danny y quien este con él pueda vencer a tantos piratas, no hay nadie tan…- un estruendo interrumpió el comentario de Ember bueno, un pirata atravesó volando una puerta y El Zorro apareció luchando contra un grupo de piratas del los cuales ninguno quedo en píe-…bueno-

-¡Viejo! eso estuvo bien, ¡ese tipo es bueno!- exclamó Tucker

El Zorro se acerco lentamente hasta la celda, vio a Tucker y desvió su vista hacia Jazz y Ember, sonrió, inclino el sombrero y dijo: -Señoritas-

-Ahhh- suspiraron ambas mientras El Zorro abría la celda

-¿Quién rayos eres?- preguntó Tucker- err… ¿me enseñas a hacer eso?- dijo mientras señalaba a las dos chicas

-Vengo con Danny, lo veremos después, y no lo creo, con uno basta-

-Uno, ¡oye! ¿Le enseñaste a Danny?-

-¡Vamos!, no hay tiempo, Danny y el maestro necesitan ayuda-

-¿Lancer esta con ustedes?- pregunto Tucker

-No se quien es ese, ¡vamos!-

El Zorro saco a Tucker y compañía del barco de YB, mientras saltaban al barco de Vlad pudieron ver a Danny en serios aprietos luchando contra Davey Jones…

-Aunque sus habilidades con la espada sean impresionantes no tiene la capacidad para enfrentar a Davey Jones-

-¿Qué esperas para ayudarlo?- pregunto Jazz

-Mi trabajo es sacarlos de aquí, a esto aún le falta mucho por terminar-

-Debo recuperar mi guitarra- dijo Ember mientras se alejaba

-Espera…- dijo El Zorro mientras intentaba detenerla

-Ella sabe cuidarse sola- dijo Jazz

El Zorro vio a Ember desaparecer entere el humo de la batalla y siguió su camino al Perla Negra, pero mientras guiaba a Jazz y a Tucker a la seguridad vio a Vlad y al caballero del terror luchar contra el pequeño guerrero verde que no mostraba ninguna desventaja mientras saltaba de un lado al otro y giraba con un disco, era obvio que Vlad y el caballero del terror no sabían con quien se metían…

-¡Bienvenidos al Perla Negra! (SPLAT) esta vez estoy muy seguro de que eso no lo merecía- dijo Jack mientras se acomodaba el sombrero

-Nos trajiste con mas piratas- dijo Jazz después de abofetear a Jack

-Si, pero estos están con nosotros- dijo El Zorro

-Para mi no hay diferencia- dijo Jazz

-Se parece al muchacho- le dijo Jack a Gibs

-Capitan… ¡es la viva imagen de Elizabeth!-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Estoy seguro-

-Pues…, que escondan el ron-

-Vamos Jack, es hora de terminar con esto, iré por el maestro Yoda, aunque parece no tener problemas, tu ayuda a Danny-

-¿Y solo porque tu dices?-

-No, es porque ese es el plan, Gibs saca a los amigos de Danny y nosotros enfrentamos a Davey Jones y sus piratas-

-Ah… ya me acorde- dijo mientras veía a Danny luchar contra Davey Jones

-No pareces tener la ventaja- dijo Jones mientras tiraba al piso a Danny- esta vez no habrá misericordia, después de acabar contigo el kraken destruirá al Perla Negra y acabaremos con tus amigos, ahora ¡despídete!- dijo antes de dar el golpe final pero no esperaba que otra espada detuviera el la suya- ¿Qué tenemos aquí?, parece que he podido presenciar el nefasto e infructuoso regreso de Jack Saparrow-

-¿A si?- dijo Jack- yo mas bien creo que has podido presenciar el increíble y glorioso regreso del CAPITÁN JACK SPARROW (_Tururutu-tururutu-turururuturutu_ Banda sonora de Piratas del caribe)-

-YB, encárgate del chico fantasma, yo me encargaré de Jack Sparrow-

-Como digas- contesto YB mientras salía del piso para enfrentar a Danny- ¡Vamos chico fantasma!, terminemos con esto-

-Como quieras- dijo Danny mientras se ponía de Pie

Mientras Jack y Davey Jones saltaba a tierra Yoda seguía su batalla contra Vlad y el caballero del terror…

-No puedo creer que un anciano sea tan poderoso- dijo Vlad- ¡no eres mas que un insecto!-

-Subestimarme por mi edad y apariencia no debes- dijo Yoda mientras usaba la Fuerza para arrojar a Vlad a piso

-Esto es demasiado para mí- dijo el caballero del terror antes de huir

-¿A dónde?- pregunto El Zorro mientras se interponía en el escape del cobarde desertor

-A donde ni tu ni nadie puede seguirme- dijo antes de saltar al agua para que su caballo alado lo recogiera y lo llevara a salvo

-¿Eso crees?- dijo El Zorro mientras lo veía escapara como un cobarde, simplemente volvió su vista al Perla Negra y silbó, al poco tiempo su leal corcel Tornado subió a cubierta y saltó de un barco al otro para ayudar a su amo- ¡Vamos amigo! hay un cobarde que atrapar- dijo antes de montar sobre el corcel negro tras el caballero del terror

-Te derrotaré así como los piratas derrotaran a tus demás guerreros en la Zona Fantasma- dijo Vlad mientras intentaba ponerse de pie

-Averiguar el estado de tus guerreros ahora debes- dijo Yoda tranquilamente- si tanta confianza de vencer tienes y tan poderoso te crees, entonces, ¿porque temes?-

-¡Skulker! ¡Tecnus! ¡Contesten!- dijo Vlad tratando de comunicarse únicamente para ver por un holograma algo que no le gustó para nada…

En la zona Fantasma

-AHHHHH!!!!!- grito Skulker antes que una haz de luz decapitara su cuerpo mecánico

-Luchar usando un cuerpo mecánico- dijo una voz- recuerdo la sensación y no me gusto para nada- concluyó antes de tomar al pequeño fantasma verde en el interior de la armadura y lanzarlo a las garras de uno de los Congelados

-¡Oye Anakin! si ya terminaste ahí ¿puedes darme una mano aquí?-

-Si no mal recuerdo ya la tomó, y mis dos piernas, si quiere la otra pregúntele al conde Dooku-

-Muy gracioso, ¡ahora ayúdame!- dijo Obi Wan Kenobi mientras esquivaba los ataques de su propio sable de luz

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Anakin mientras defendía a su maestro

-¡Yo! eso pasa- dijo una voz mientras el sable de Anakin salía disparado de sus manos para reunirse con el de Obi Wan en las manos de Tecnus- ¡YO SOY TECNUS! Amo de la tecnología y los aparatos eléctricos, señor de la electricidad…-

-¿Qué nunca te callas?- pregunto Anakin- tenemos un horario

Tecnus atacó a los dos Jedi con sus propios sables de luz pero ellos eran mas rápidos y con su control de la fuerza eran oponentes más que formidables para el fantasma…

-¡Anakin! esquivando a este tipo no vamos a ganar la batalla-

-Descuide maestro, estoy seguro que esta vez también puedo salvarlo-

-Salvarme, ¡vamos Anakin!, tu me mataste-

-Si, pero lo salve diez veces antes de eso-

-Nueve-

-Como sea-

-Ya basta- dijo Tecnus- su oponente soy yo, Tecnus, Amo de la tecnología y los aparatos eléctricos, señor de la electricidad…-

-¡Ya cállate!- dijeron ambos Jedi abriendo sus manos y usando la fuerza para mandar a su oponente por los aires para caer rodeado por los guerreros de Congelación quienes lo encerraron en un frío témpano como instantes antes habían hecho con Skulker

-Eso no fue tan difícil- dijo Anakin

-Para ser franco ya extrañaba esto- dijo Obi Wan mientras contemplaba una vez mas a los valientes caballeros Jedi enfrentarse a las fuerzas del mal… y vencer

-¡Victoria!- grito Congelación al ver la invencible fuerza que la alianza de sus hombres y los caballeros Jedi había forjado- ¡Alcanzamos la victoria!-

-Nuestro trabajo aquí ha finalizado- dijo el maestro Windu a Obi Wan y Anakin- pero el maestro Yoda aun puede necesitar algo de apoyo-

-¿Estarán bien sin nosotros?- pregunto el maestro Kenobi

-Descuida, nada puede vencer a la fuerza, ve con Skywalker a buscar al maestro, y amigos… ¡Que la fuerza los acompañe!-

-Vamos Anakin, no hay tiempo que perder-

-Como diga maestro, voy por los sables…-

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta de nuestro lado… viejo amigo-

-No puede ser- dijo Vlad- ¿que clase de seres son ustedes?-

-De la clase que comprender no puedes- contesto el maestro Yoda- tu ejercito vencido fue y oportunidad en mi contra no tienes, rendirte debes-

-¡Nunca!- gritó Vlad antes de desaparecer en el aire

-De la derrota escapar no puedes, y mientras la fuerza de nuestro lado este derrotado siempre serás-

Mientras en el patio de la secundaria Casper se daba una batalla mas, el Caballero del Terror luchaba desesperadamente contra El Zorro tratando de escapar…

-No me derrotaras enmascarado, no puedes, yo soy el caballero del terror, señor del pánico, amo y señor de todo aquello que hace temblar a tu corazón-

-Y yo me preparé para enfrentar todo eso-

-Te conozco, he oído historias, tú eres un bandido que traicionó a su clase-

-Si mi clase era una clase opresora, me alegra ser un traidor-

-Aun así no puedes vencerme-

-Tu como yo eres inmortal, lo se- dijo El Zorro- pero un día serás vencido por completo-

-Imposible-

-Un día verás venir a un guerrero que infunda más terror que tú-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Solo lo se, siempre hay alguien mejor-

-Tonterías, nadie puede infundir mas terror que yo, y tú no puedes vencerme, desde hace tiempo no has enfrentado a un oponente real, nunca debiste salir de tu pueblo-

-"Cuando el alumno este preparado, el maestro aparecerá", Danny necesitaba un maestro, un amigo y un compañero, y aquí estoy yo-

-¡CALLATE!- gritó el caballero del terror mientras envestía a su oponente completamente ciego de ira, no se dio cuenta de que pasó y seguramente nunca lo sabrá, pero en un parpadeo estaba en el suelo y su espada volaba por los aires para clavarse en su brazo izquierdo dándole por unos segundos una pequeña visión de su mas profundo temor: "_Un día verás venir a un guerrero que infunda mas terror que tú" _esa era la frase que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente mientras entre una densa bruma apenas veía a un guerrero que no conocía, vestido con la noche, sus ojos brillantes llenos de furia, como un guerrero que ha esperado la venganza frente a su mas terrible enemigo en aquel momento para el que se ha preparado toda su vida, tras él la resplandeciente luna llena que se reflejaba sobre los cristales de una oscura ciudad y luego frente a ella se atravesó la figura de un murciélago que volaba frente al caballero del terror, de pronto volvió en sí para encontrarse indefenso frente a jinete negro…

-Lección numero uno: Nunca ataques lleno de ira. Vete, no tiene sentido enfrentarse a un cobarde fracasado como tú- El Zorro abandono al caballero mientras liberaba a los prisioneros que se encontraban en la escuela, Tornado únicamente necesitó golpear las puertas del gimnasio para romper las cadenas que durante tres meses las habían mantenido cerradas- ¡Salgan! ¡Son libres!-

-Ahhh- suspiro Paulina- ¡es tan guapo como Antonio Banderas!-

-¿Cómo sabes?- dijo Dash- Tiene la cara tapada-

Los gritos de jubilo llenaron el lugar mientras todos corrían fuera para encontrarse con la abominable figura de Davey Jones lleno de ira- ¿Dónde esta Jack?- preguntó El Zorro

-Aquí estoy- respondio Jack Fenton desde el fondo del gimnasio

-No tú, el otro Jack-

-¡¿Ahora son dos?!- exclamaron al unísono todos los presentes

-Esto es bonito- dijo El Zorro

-Aquí estoy- interrumpió el gallardo Capitán Jack Sparrow mientras examinaba cuidadosamente uno de los trofeos que solían estar en la escuela- no me creerás los tesoros que encontré-

-Creo que estábamos a la mitad de algo Jack- dijo Jones ansioso por terminar la pelea

-Como digas- contesto Jack mientras desenvainaba su espada y así continuaron con la batalla

-¡La isla del tesoro!- exclamo el profesor Lancer al ver a los dos piratas librando una pelea demasiado bárbara como para describirla…

Mientras…

Danny libraba su propia lucha contra YB mientras a la vez se escabullía de los tentáculos del Kraken, pero los piratas de Davey Jones los veían de cerca preparados para atacar…

-¿Esperando turno?- dijo Ember con su guitarra en sus manos otra vez- yo me encargo de estos tipos y tú de esos dos ¿de acuerdo?-

-Como digas- dijo Danny pero el sólo no se sentía capaz de vencerlos a ambos a pesar de saber que sus habilidades habían mejorado de una manera extraordinaria y de un golpe su espada voló por los aires y se perdió en las profundidades del mar…

-Ríndete- dijo YB- talvez Vlad y el caballero del terror hayan escapado pero tú estas perdido-

-Nunca me rendiré y aunque yo pierda el maestro Yoda y los demás terminaran con ustedes-

-¿Y que con eso? somos fantasmas si nos derrotan iremos por otro barco, reclutaremos mas hombre y volveremos, pero tú no lo harás, recuerda que eres humano, pero no te preocupes, nos encargaremos que te reúnas con todos tus amigos en el otro mundo-

-NOOOO- grito Danny mientras formaba una espada de hielo descargando en ella todo su coraje y su decisión de no perder, se levanto de un salto y con un golpe partió en dos la espada de YB

-¡¿?!-

-Sorpresa-

-¿Cómo…?-

-Solo… lo pude hacer, así que lo hice…- Danny y YB se miraron fijamente en silencio un momento antes de que el Kraken atrapara a Danny una vez más…

-¿Qué te parece? nunca podrás librarte del Kraken, por la orden de Davey Jones, mientras se mueva vivirá para perseguirte…-

-¿Mientras se mueva? ¡Gracias por la idea!- Danny se volvió intangible para escaparse de los tentáculos del Kraken y sujetando a YB se lanzo directamente a las fauces de la bestia

-¿Qué haces?-

-Adivina…- un poderoso destello azul cegó a todos los presentes, luego la niebla cubría toda la zona de la batalla, cuando al fin se veía algo Danny estaba flotando sobre el mar -La oferta de hoy: mariscos congelados- YB y el Kraken estaban completamente congelados flotando en el mar…

-¡Moby Dick!- exclamo Lancer al ver a la poderosa bestia congelada en el mar mientras seguía a Jack y Jones junto con el resto para ver como terminaba su pelea…

-Afróntalo Jack- dijo Jones- no puedes ganar-

-Yo creo que si-

-Vamos Jack, ¿crees que no se por que estas vivo?-

-Es porque soy el Capitán Jack Sparrow-

-No Jack, es por tu leyenda, mientras ella viva, tú vivirás, pero tu nombre desaparece, si no fuera por este chico tú ya habrías desaparecido-

-No lo creo-

-Dime Jack, además de este chico ¿Quién cuenta le leyenda de Jack Sparrow? Alguien sabe de tu viaje a la isla de la muerte y de cómo venciste a la tripulación del capitán Barbosa, o de tu encuentro con el Kraken, ¿de cómo fuiste al fin del mundo y regresaste para vencernos únicamente para que yo resurgiera después que tu querido amigo Will rompiera la maldición que lo sellaba en mi lugar?, ¡NADIE JACK!, nadie sabe quien es el Capitán Jack Sparrow-

-Pero "tú" si lo sabes-

-¿A que viene eso Jack?-

-A que tú conoces mi leyenda y mi nombre, y mientras tú vivas, jamás podrás olvidarme, y cuando te derrote, al menos ese chico vivirá conociendo la leyenda del Capitán Jack Sparrow-

-Aun así, solo somos dos, tu leyenda no es más fuerte que eso-

-¡VAMOS JACK!- gritó Danny- ¡TU PUEDES CON ÉL!-

-Dale a Jones lo que se merece- añadió El Zorro- no me decepciones-

-De probar tu valía la hora es- continuó Yoda

-Vamos Capitán- Gritó Gibs desde el Perla Negra

-¡VAMOS JACK! WUJU!!!!- gritó Jack Fentom de entre la multitud, y así despues de él, el nombre de Jack comenzó a resonar entre la gente, pronto todo el pueblo aclamaba al capitán del Perla Negra, la leyenda del Capitán Jack Sparrow vivía otra vez…

-Parece que te equivocas- dijo Jack- mi leyenda la conocen ahora mas de dos personas, y ahora no solo conocerán lo que tu dijiste, sino como volví del olvido, te enfrenté y te derroté-

-Aun no me has vencido-

-Es que tu reloj esta atrasado- Jack se lanzo sobre Jones e impulsado por la fuerza que le dio el oír su nombre aclamado como el de un héroe fue más de lo que Jones podía enfrentar y así logro lanzar la espada de su oponente al piso dejando la suya bajo la barba llena de tentáculos de Davey Jones…

-¡Vamos Jack! termina de una vez-

-No tan rápido, mientras tu vivas, vivirá la leyenda de aquel pirata que te derroto en dos ocasiones, mientras tu vivas vivirá La Leyenda del Capitán Jack Sparrow, el imponente Perla Negra, su valiente y leal tripulación que surca los mares en busca de aventuras, gloria y fortuna, desafiando los mas grandes peligros y a los mas terribles enemigos…-

-Ya cállate, creo que ya entendimos- dijo Danny

-Bien dicho Jack- añadió Jones- me has vencido de una manera que no creo que nadie más entienda-

-¡Gracias!- dijo Jack mientras bajaba su espada

-Y a todo esto- continuo Danny- ¿Dónde esta Sam?-

-Justo aquí Daniel- gritó Vlad desde el barco de YB que recién zarpaba

-¡!Sam!!-

-¡Danny!-

-No te atrevas a seguirme Danny, si lo haces no quisiera estar en los zapatos de esta chica…-

-Son botas- dijo Sam

-…en las botas de esta chica…- un estruendo sacudió el barco y este comenzó a hundirse- ¿¡Que rayos!?- Vlad vio desde el Perla a Jazz al lado de un cañón humeante

-Buen tiro señorita- dijo Gibs

-Pues hay más de donde vino eso -dijo Tucker mientras él, Pintel y Ragetti apuntaban otro cañón

-¡Galletitas!-exclamó Vlad antes de que Tucker disparara el tiro final para hundir el barco, mientras Danny en la distracción se acerco al barco y rescató a Sam antes que la bala de cañón destruyera el barco y arrojara a Vlad al mar…

-Señorita- dijo Danny mientras descendía suavemente en el muelle junto a sus nuevos amigos

-Sabia que volverías- contesto Sam

Y por primera vez de acuerdo, Jack y El Zorro se acercaron cada uno a uno de los oídos de Danny y susurraron: -Esta es la parte donde la besas-

-¿ehh? Este yo…-

-ARRGGGG- gruño Vlad mientras salía del agua espada en mano dirigiéndose a Danny solo para encontrarse la mano abierta de Yoda y otros dos Jedi que recién llegaban usando el poder de la Fuerza para arrojarlo mas allá de lo que alcanza la vista…

-¡Crimen y castigo!- exclamo Lancer

-¡Estos tipos son geniales!- exclamo Tucker vestido de pirata y en compañía de Pintel y Ragetti- ¡y estos dos son los que mas me agradan!-

-¡A tiempo han llegado hoy!- dijo Yoda

-Solo tuvimos un pequeño retrazo con un par de sujetos- dijo Obi Wan

-Tuvimos que recurrir a negociaciones hostiles pero estuvieron de acuerdo con nosotros en no molestar más- añadió Anakin- ¿y él es?-

-Danny Phantom, como nosotros, un héroe es hoy-

-La fuerza es intensa en él- dijo Anakin

-Así es- continuo Yoda- pero joven e inexperto es aun, impaciente y confundido en ocasiones-

-Eso me recuerda a alguien- dijo Obi Wan viendo a Anakin

-Su destino aun incierto es- dijo Yoda- y aunque capacidad para el bien tiene, también su propio lado oscuro posee, es por eso que guía necesita, mantenerlo vigilado nuestra obligación es, porque ésta una de las muchas batallas que esperan solamente era-

-Yo me voy de aquí- dijo Ember

-Nos ayudaste mucho el día de hoy- dijo Danny- fuiste toda una heroína el día de hoy-

-No voy a besarte- dijo Ember

-…Puedes irte, pero mañana serás la primera a la que persiga, tengo muchas ganas de usar un Termo Fentom-

Hubo una gran celebración, luego, con la ayuda de los Jedi y los congelados comenzaron a reconstruir el pueblo, al atardecer el Holandés había zarpado, en el Perla, la tripulación esperaba a su capitán que se despedía…

-Adiós maestro- dijo refriéndose a Yoda- espero que… no nos volvamos a ver, que lo vean conmigo daña mi reputación-

-Adiós chico- dijo dirigiéndose a Tucker- cuando lo desees hay un puesto para ti en mi barco, alguien con tus conocimientos podría ser muy útil-

-Adiós…, nunca habría resultado lo nuestro, ¡lo lamento!-

-¡¿De que rayos esta hablando?!- exclamo Jazz

-¿Sabes que? si te pareces a Elizabeth-

-¿A quién?-

-Danny…, sigue haciendo… lo que sea que hagas, no temas embarcarte en la aventura de la vida, recuerda que aunque no lleves un mapa y no sepas donde esta el tesoro, él siempre estará esperando que lo reclames como tuyo-

-Nos vemos chico- dijo El Zorro- no olvides lo aprendido, y cuando llegue el momento, transmítelo a quien lo necesite, recuerda, siempre hay alguien que necesita un maestro y siempre hay un maestro que necesita enseñar, y nunca te rindas, recuerda que un héroe es aquel que sabe que acepta su destino y camina con la frente en alto y nunca se rinde, convierte la justicia en tu meta, tu voluntad en tu escudo, y tu valor en tu espada, y sobre todo no olvides que es imposible derrotar al que rehúsa darse por vencido-

-Lindo discurso- dijo Jack

-Lo mismo digo del tuyo, ¿nos vamos?-

-Si, hay aventuras que esperan por mí en mi leyenda, y unos muy enojados españoles que te esperan en la tuya- El Zorro monto a Tornado y corriendo se despidió con el atardecer, y, al resplandor del sol, desapareció en el viento

Jack subió al Perla y trepando al mástil dirigió su vista al pueblo que lo recibió como un héroe y que habían nombrado un pequeño terreno baldío cerca del muelle "Parque Jack Sparrow: Dedicado a aquel que volvió de la nada", junto con "Plaza El Zorro: Dedicado al héroe inmortal que vive en cada hombre" y "Reserva Natural Dagobah: Dedicado a los valientes guerreros Jedi"

-¿Que esperan?- dijo Jack a su tripulación que nuevamente corría confundida en la cubierta- llévenme al horizonte, ¡Pueblo de Amity Park! ¡Recordaran este día como el día en que casi se olvidan del CAPITÁN JACK SPARROW!- Danny nunca olvidará aquellas últimas palabras que oyó del capitán del Perla Negra:- ¿Que esperan? ¡SAQUEN EL RON! ¡HAY QUE CELEBRAR!-

-Nunca cambies Jack- dijo Danny mientras sonreía- y gracias por todo… Maestro- añadió pensando en el Zorro, Danny fue a su casa donde Yoda, Anakin y Obi Wan esperaban para irse por el portal- Adiós maestro y gracias por todo lo que hizo, nunca lo olvidaré-

-Un guía y un amigo en esta aventura solo fui, a vencer solo tu corazón ayudarte podía-

-Aun así, si no fuera por usted aun estaría en la arena-

-Ayudar a quien lo necesita el trabajo de un héroe es, ¡Que la fuerza te acompañe!-

-Nos vemos chico y ¡Que la fuerza te acompañe!- dijo Obi Wan

-Adiós, joven amigo- añadió Anakin- te estaremos vigilando ¡Que la fuerza te acompañe!- los tres valientes caballeros Jedi atravesaron el portal y desaparecieron…

-¡Que la fuerza los acompañe!, lo que sea que eso sea-

-Bueno Danny- dijo Tucker- todo volvió a la normalidad-

-Si… al fin-

-¿Y ahora que?- añadió Sam

-Ahora esperamos- dijo Danny

-¿Esperamos que?- preguntó Jazz

-El siguiente desafió insuperable, el siguiente terrible monstruo, la siguiente aventura que vaya mas allá de la imaginación, la siguiente pesadilla que nos presente un terror mas allá de cualquier esperanza, el siguiente villano imponente…-

-¿Y entonces que?- interrumpió Tucker

-Entonces… Le pateamos el trasero-

Lejos de ahí…

-Buen truco ese de desaparecer con el atardecer- dijo Jack

-Con los años uno aprende cosas- contesto EL Zorro- ya entrenamos a un chico que lo necesitaba, vencimos al monstruo despiadado, rescatamos a las damiselas en desgracia, celebramos y brindamos, ¿Qué falta?-

-Ahora cantamo, YOJO YOJO Pirata siempre se…-

-De hecho tenia otra canción en mente- interrumpió EL Zorro

_Con diez cañones por banda, viento en popa a toda vela  
no corta el mar, sino vuela un velero bergantín._

Bajel pirata que llaman por su bravura "el temido", en todo el mar conocido del  
uno al otro confín.

La luna en el mar riela, en la lona gime el viento, y alza en blando movimiento  
olas de plata y azul;

Y va el capitán pirata, cantando alegre en la popa, Asia a un lado, al otro  
Europa y allá a su frente Estambul

Navega, velero mió sin temor, que ni enemigo navío, ni tormenta, no bonanza tu  
rumbo a torcer alcanza, ni a sujetar tu valor.

Veinte presas hemos hecho al despecho del ingles, y han rendido sus pendones  
cien naciones a mis pies.

Que es mi barco mi tesoro, que es mi dios la libertad, mi ley la fuerza y el  
viento, mi única patria la mar.

Allá muevan feroz guerra ciegos reyes por un palmo más de tierra que yo tengo  
aquí por mío cuanto abarca el mar bravío a quien nadie impuso leyes.

Y no hay playa sea cualquiera, ni bandera de esplendor, que no sienta mi derecho  
y de pecho a mi valor.

Que es mi barco mi tesoro, que es mi dios la libertad, mi ley la fuerza y el  
viento, mi única patria la mar.

A la voz de barco viene es de ver como vira y se previene a todo trapo escapar:  
que yo soy el rey del mar y mi furia es de temer.

En las presas yo divido lo cogido por igual solo quiero por riqueza la belleza  
sin rival.

Que es mi barco mi tesoro...

Sentenciado estoy a muerte  
Yo me río.  
No me abandone la suerte, y al mismo que me condena, colgare de alguna entena  
quizá en su propio navío

y si caigo ¿que es la vida? Por perdida ya la di, cuando el yugo del esclavo  
como un bravo sacudí.

Que es mi barco mi tesoro...

Son mi música mejor aquilones el estrépito y temblor de los cables sacudidos,  
del negro mar los bramidos y el rugir de mis cañones.

Y del trueno al son violento y del viento al rebramar yo me duermo sosegado  
arrullado por el mar 

_Que es mi barco mi tesoro que es mi dios la libertad, mi  
ley la fuerza y el viento, mi única patria la mar._

-Amo esa canción- dijo Jack mientras el Perla Negra desaparecía en el horizonte…

Así termino la gran aventura que junto cuatro mundos distintos, así lucharon codo con codo, con codo, con codo, los cuatro guerreros, así forjaron la leyenda de su desafío, de su aventura, así forjaron su Leyenda Inmortal…

Créditos

_Jhony Depp __como__ el __Capitán__ Jack Sparrow_

_Antonio Banderas como El Zorro_

_Danny Fentom/Phantom como el mismo_

_Sam Manson como ella misma_

_Tucker Foutly como el mismo_

_Jazz Fentom como Ella Misma_

_El maestro Yoda como el mismo_

_Y todo el moton de otros sujetos que salen haciendo lo que hacen_

_Agradecimientos especiales:_

_A todos los que leyeron este fic y me aguantaron los retrasos._

_A mi hermana que edito todo el fic para evitar errores e incoherencias._

_A John McLane por volar a todos los terroristas_

_A John Rambo por volara a todos los que ha volado_

_A Rocky Balboa por enseñarnos a pelear contra todo_

_Al Grinch por devolver los dulces y los juguetes_

_A Santa Claus porque… si nunca me trae nada…_

Escena de después de los créditos:

Diez años mas tarde…

En una paradisíaca isla el imponente Perla Negras descansa a un lado de la arena con todos los hombres de la tripulación abordo menos uno…

Una nueva aventura ha llevado al valiente Capitán Jack Sparrow a adentrarse en la selva hasta un viejo y olvidado templo de alguna cultura antigua…

Dentro, el capitán caminó por los oscuros pasillos, y cuartos armado únicamente con su valor, su ingenio y su espada hasta llegar a un enorme salón con unas escaleras doradas que subían hasta una pequeña mesa de piedra donde siglos de telarañas cubrían una antigua corona que reposaba sin ser molestada, el capitán tranquilamente removió las telarañas y cuando se disponía a tomar la mascara una voz lo interrumpió…

-Creo que eso es mío, mi amigo- dijo un hombre que usaba una chaqueta café y una pequeña bolsa que colgaba de su costado izquierdo al lado de un látigo, la sombra de su sombrero solo dejaba ver su barba de cuatro días donde se notaba una pequeña cicatriz…

-Yo creo que no, es nuestra, compañeros otra vez, ¿no Jones?-

-Si… es verdad, entonces supongo que ya notaste, que podrían haber trampas por todos lados, especialmente donde la corona esta colocada-

-Si…, ya lo había notado- dijo tomando la corona- ¿ya ves?, no hay nada que temer, ¿se te olvida que soy el Capitán Jack Sparrow…?- dijo antes de que la habitación temblara y comenzara a colapsar…

-Pues eso es lo que me preocupaba- contesto Indiana quitándole la corona con el látigo

Ambos corrieron atravesando rápidamente lo que antes atravesaron cuidadosamente y activando todas las trampas que antes tuvieron cuidado de no activar, flechas llovieron, el suelo desaparecía dando lugar a posos con lava, escorpiones, arañas, serpientes, o únicamente agujeros de los cuales no podía verse el fondo o estaba lleno de estacas, de pronto las paredes desaparecían y otras estaban donde antes había pasillos, enormes rocas caían dispuestos a aplastarlos, cada trampa era mas mortal que la anterior y cuando salieron una tribu de pigmeos locales cabezones los esperaba para dispararles dardos venenosos, los persiguieron dos panteras, un tigre, tres elefantes, un hipopótamo, tres ardillas y un enorme tipo negro pelón y gordo muy enojado, finalmente llegaron a la playa donde había un pequeño bote de remos donde un chico rubio y de peculiar cabeza esperaba…

-¡ARNOLD! ¡OYE ARNOLD! ¡LARGUEMONOS DE AQUÍ!- dijo Indiana corriendo hacia el chico, sujetándolo y cargándolo a su hombro hasta que llegaron al Perla Negra cuyos tripulantes disparaban los cañones solo para espantar a los lugareños que seguramente pensaban comérselos, los tres subieron al navío y mientras este zarpaba se arrojaron al piso para descansar

-¡¿Indiana Jones?!- exclamo Gibs- creí que se lo habían comido los caníbales que reducen cabezas, se visten con piel de zebra y montan jirafas…-

-No…, pero casi…-

-Y… ¿Qué buscamos ahora Jones?- preguntó Jack

-Ya sabes…, lo de siempre, aventura, fortuna y gloria, Jack, fortuna y gloria…-

-¿Quién es el chico?-

-El hijo de uno de mis estudiantes, Arnold… ¿Cuál es tu apellido? su padre no pasaba mucho en el salón de clases, solo sé que se llama Miles…-

-¿La tienes?- pregunto el chico con cabeza de balón

-La legendaria corona del rey Kekirisquehaga- dijo sacándola del pequeño maletín

-Cada vez estamos mas cerca…-

-Si chico, cada vez… ¿Qué dices Jack? ¿Listo para otra aventura?- dijo Indiana

-¿Es peligroso?-

-Solo nos espera la muerte, el peligro es grande, el enemigo es poderoso, despiadado y solo conoce la maldad, nos enfrentamos a fuerzas sobrenaturales que no podemos comprender, a un terror sin nombre que va mas allá de toda esperanza y si fallamos la tierra se cubrirá con una oscuridad tan grande que hará que el interior de la tumba mas oscura de cualquier faraón se vea iluminada, será tan malo que los tipos malos se irán al infierno a disfrutar de sus vacaciones…-

-En ese caso, mis hombres y mi nave están a su servicio, bienvenidos al Perla Negra-

-¿Qué rumbo capitán?- pregunto Gibs

-El de la aventura- contesto Jack- Toma lo que puedas…-

-…Y nada devuelvas- añadió Indiana

-No nos queda mucho tiempo- dijo Arnold- debemos encontrar La Mascara de Oro…-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ya saben donde buscar el próximo fic ¿no?

Es hora de meter en problemas al cabeza de balón…

Dejen Reviews….


End file.
